Second In Command: A Double Meaning
by idekmannn
Summary: Being the only girl Newsie in New York was the best thing that could of happened to me. But when the strike starts, I get into more trouble than usual. When it comes to choosing between a best friend and a leader, whats a goil do?
1. Meet My Boys

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am proud yet scared to say this is my first fanfiction ever. I've written this chapter a while back but have been way to nervous to actually publish this story. So, todays the day were I throw all my fears out the window and just do what I love, and thats writing. I hope you guys like it. I think im going to put the first three chaptrs up today since there basically introduction chapters. About chapter four is when the main story hits. Ok so on that note, I hope you guys love this story as much as I love writing it. By the way, REVIEW!**

"Wake Up! Sell the papes! Carry The Banner and sell the papes!"

I woke up to Kloppman screaming threw the lodging house, trying to get all the boys up. Me being the only girl was awaken with a gentle knock on my door to my private room.

"Clarebell, time to wake up and the sell the papes. Get a move on, got it!"

"Yes Kloppman. Hear ya loud and clear sergeant." I heard a muffled laugh come from the door

"Ok, but if your not out in five minutes I'm gonna call that King of Brooklyn of yours here, got it."

Now THAT got me going. I got up and ran to the door to stop him from sending a birdie to Brooklyn, but by the time I got there Kloppman was already walking away chuckling to himself. I hit my head against the wall. Jeez Clare how the hell do you fall for that every single time? You know he just wants to get your energy flowing. Figuring there's no use of playing that "daily routine" by confronting Kloppman, I head back in my room and put my clothes on.

I was the only one in the lodging house to have a separate room, due to the fact I was a girl. I know what your thinking. Girls shouldn't be newsies. They should be factory workers. Well guess what, that's not nor will that ever be my style. I rather work like a boy then to have to dress in stupid frilly dresses all day long. So, I go in the drawer and pull out my brown suspenders and pink button up I stole from Skittery a while back. I grab my brush and lace and head to the washroom.

"Hey ya Clarebell how's it rollin'?'" I didn't even have to think for one second that it was one of the couple people I was closest to here.

"Heya Race. I'm doin good. How bout you on this fine morning?" I know how much he hates morning. He only likes them because where he gets to sell his papes is none other then the racetracks. Hence, the name Racetrack. All I get is a mumble in return but somehow it's satisfying.

All of a sudden I'm getting picked up and twirled around. "Jack put me down!" Cowboy. How do I even describe Cowboy. He's two years older then me, him being seventeen me being fifteen. He found me in an alleyway back when I was 10, sleeping on a hay bale. He had asked me if I had anywhere's to go, but I didn't respond. I was to scared back then. Which I will have you know nowadays, some may say I'm way to outspoken. But anyways, he held out his hand and explained that if I wanted he would take me back to the lodging house where I could be a newsie with him. Then he said though I would be the only girl there, that he would always make sure he would be there for me. Then, to even my surprise, I took his hand and I've been under his wing ever since. Being the Manhattan leader and to make sure he kept his promise of always having my back, I eventually came his second in command so he could always know where I was.

"Come on Clare, you know youse loves it every times."

"Oh ya cowboy, how'd' you know I love always having the feeling of throwing up in my stomach?"

He finally put me down smirking "I always knew it."

Wow, he can just be plain gross sometimes, but I love the kid. Speaking of that, everyone always thinks that since were so close that we go out. Not the case AT ALL! He's like my extremely overprotective brother. He's been extremely overprotective ever since me and…well it doesn't matter. All that matters is we are NOT together.

Crutchy comes over to us, looking cheerful as ever.

"Heya Jack,Clare."

That's what I always loved bout Crutchy. Always in the best mood even if his leg was messed up.

"Heya Crutchy."

"Heya guys can I ask ya something. When I walk, does it look like I'm faking it?"

Jack answered for us both "No. Who said you is faking it."

"Well I don't know. There's a lot of fake crips out there that us real crips don't have a chance."

While I'm looking in the mirror putting my hair in braids for the new day, the rest of the guys are rambling off to him all these new selling spots he can go to. I take one good look in the mirror and sigh. I never thought I was an ugly girl, but I was never satisfied with my appearance. I had curly brown hair that went to the middle of my chest. Not like spirals, but curls. I had big brown eyes that everyone said looked like a puppy dog. I was about five two and weighed the average fifteen year old girl weight. Some may say a little skinnier. Don't let that fool you though because I can sure kick ass. I know what some of youse are thinking, that doesn't sound ugly. She sounds sort of pretty to me. Well like I said I never called myself ugly, just that there's nothing real special about my look. Nothing big that makes me stand out from the rest.

Breaking out of trance I remember I'm not alone. Blink walks out of the bathroom, looking excited as ever, stares at me and says, "I smell money!"

Crutchy on the other hand looks in the bathroom he came out of "You smell foul!"

Blink, about to go into attack mode, gets stopped by Mush hugging me from behind saying "Met DIS goil last night!".

Jack then looks at us both. Annoyed at Jack ruining the fun, I smile at Mush, push him off and stick my tongue out at Jack. He just smiles and continues getting ready. I go back to my room to get my hat. I pull it over my head and run with the stampede of boys down the stairs outside, straight to the nuns. Unlike those ANIMALS I walk slowly, eating my bread a little at a time, while the boys are running to the distribution center. But then I notice an arm around me.

"Race, why you way back here. Usually ur with the others."

"Thought dis' be more fun dat's all." We stare at each other and just smile. Me and him have been having a lot of these random moments lately. I never think much of it, not wanting to ruin our friendship, so I just go along with it.

We finally reach the rest of the guys, who are complaining about bad headlines. Right when we get into the conversation, we're interrupted by the two nastiest people out there. Racetrack takes one look at them, and smirks "Heya boys!" The Delancy brothers. Talk about scum.

Like always, whenever they come around, Jack orders the boys to keep me in the back. So as usual, I feel Mush and Skittery take my hands and haul me to the back with them. But, then I see Racetrack whisper something to Jack, who looks skeptical at first, but then nods. As soon as I get to the back, Racetrack takes my hand "Jacky boy said I could jus' take you to get ur' papes now so we wont have ta' deal wid' dem' lata." I nod and we both sneak out. Well, right after we see Jack running with something while the Delancys are right on his tale. Knowing they could be back any minute, Me and Race run to the distribution center to get our papes.

"Heya Wease!" we both say in sync.

"I told youse a million times, it's Wiesel. Mr. Wiesel. To youse"

I get my hundred papes while Race is trying to talk his way out of paying for the day. Being stupid as he is, Weasel agrees and gives him fifty papes on the house. When we step down, we notice two other boys whom we've never seen before get their share of papes for the day. The little one, who looked about ten, is staring at the pape I'm reading, looking very interested. I smile at him and tell him he can sit down if he wants. He smiles back and sits next to me. "Look at dis. Baby born with three heads. Must be from Brooklyn." I star cracking up, me only knowing Races double meaning of it.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?"

None of the other guys are here yet so it has to be the boy who was with the one sitting next to me.

"No" he says, "I just want my papes"

Being the caring person I am, I go count the papes for them both.

"Nope, its nineteen Weasel. But don't worry, I bet Morris counted em' right. And I bet he had has shoes on again." I chuckled while the boy looked at me funny, debating if he should be offended or amazed a girl was helping em'.

"Race, lend me some cents". He throws me some and I give it to Weasel. "Twenty more for my friend here." The boy looks at me in shock while Weasel gives him the papers. "Common Race, lets go sellin'!" He stands up and we start walking till the boy yells out. "WAIT!" We turn around to see him and the kid right behind us.

"We don't want these papes. We don't need charity. Here's your papes."

I look at him, frustrated that I was just one newsie helping another. He must have understood I was annoyed.

"Look, I didn't mean to come off rude. But it looks like you could use the papes more then us."

You'd think I would be offended by that. But being a girl doing a boys job for this long, you don't care what others think about you. He obviously must of thought I was gonna soak em' though.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry I would never mean it like that. I just meant it as…well…uh.." "Don't worry bout it" I chuckle "believe me when I tell you I have heard way worse in my time"

I finally got him to smile. "Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me for that."

I want to start laughing on how he's saying those confident words, yet he looks like he about to pass out.

"I don't know ya so I can't hate ya. But all I gotta say is that you're lucky that it's me your talking to and not somebody else."

Almost forgetting Racetrack was beside me, he finally chimes in. "Yeah. He's sure lucky it was you an not Cowboy." Me and Race laugh in agreement.

"Yeah, if Jack knew you were giving me crap bout charity, then it would be da' end for you."

"Dis' kid was giving you crap!"

I turn around to see a fuming Jack Kelly.


	2. Reverse Psychology Works Everytime

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So heres my second chapter for the day. Like I said, I want to get at least the first three chapters out so you guys can get an understanding on what's goin on. Again I don't own Newsies (if i did there definetly would have been a sequal ) but I do own Clare. REVIEW! **

Jack loves me like his own flesh and blood. So when others give me crap, he makes sure they're taken care of. When Jack gets mad, you can see the anger fuming in his eyes. And its not just because me and him have always been close. Everyone can tell when he's at his breaking point.

While I look at the furry in Jacks eyes, my confidence went straight out the window. Every time I see him this upset, I want to run because this never ends good.

Seeing I was having trouble with an answer, Racetrack puts his arm around me for comfort, and answers Jack for me.

"Heya Jacky Boy."

"Don't Hey me Racetrack. Dis' kid givin' Clare trouble?"

The kid starts shrinking back as Jack gets closer. Me, feeling bad again for the kid since he look like a hoity toity and doesn't look like he can hold his own against Cowboy, I intervene.

"Jack," I say, going in between the kid and Jack "It's nothin'. It was all just a misunderstandin'."

"Da' hell it was. You said he was givin' you crap. There's only one meaning to dat. If he was giving you crap then he was giving you crap. That's that." The kid, looking like he's coming out of trance, finally speaks too.

"Look sir I-"

"What. You dink' jus cause you speak all classy I shouldn't soak ya. Now tell me, why you buggin me baby sister."

I don't understand why Jack always has to make a scene out of things. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even realize the rest of the guys here, crowding like a show at Meddas. I couldn't let this kid have all the newsies in Manhatten wanna soak him just because of me.

"JACK KELLY!"

Jack, startled by my sudden outburst, grabs the kid by the collar and stares directly at me. "Put the kid down and leave im' alone. I offered da' kid some papes. He felt bad for making me use my money on im'. I told im' it was ok. He eventually realized that I really wanted im' to have em'. End of story now put…uh, what's ur name?"

I cant believe threw this whole scuffle none of us knew his name.

"David. David Jacobs."

"Ok. Jack put David Jacobs down this INSTANT!"

"But-"

"No buts Kelly. Put. Him. Down."

It feels so good being one out of only two people who can talk to him this way.

Finally realizing he wasn't winning this round, he put David down and went to get his papes.

"Oh my god David I am so sorry. That was so uncalled for."

"So that's the guy you said I was lucky enough not to see?" I noticed while he was saying that he was shaking.

"Yeah. Again I'm so sorry. He just so protective when it comes to me."

"Why?"

"It's…complicated."

"Oh. Well. Thanks for the papes. We better get going, come on Les."

I almost forgot about the little boy who was with him. That poor kid had to watch Jack almost take down his older brother. Now that struck me where it really hurt.

"David Wait!" he turned around, I think scared Jack might be by my side. I walked up to him, seeing as he was so scared still he must feel like his feet are glued to the ground. "Have you ever sold papes before?" He looked embarrassed while he shook his head.

"No. This is my first time. My pa got hurt at his job so he's not working right now so I stopped school to make money for our family."

"Well since I feel extremely terrible bout' what just happened, you wanna sell wid' me?" "Well.."

"Come on Davey. It ok if I call you Davey? Anyhow, you've never sold before in your life, you just said so. And to be a successful newsie you need to learn the ropes just like the rest of us had to. So wadda' ya say?"

"Well, I guess we could. Just for today."

"Sure if dats' all you feel you need. Stay right there." I head back so I can get my papes I set down after I counted David's up at the counter. Then I'm startled to turn around to see Jack basically inches away from me.  
"Jesus Kelly, kill me why don't ya'?"

"You actually think I'm gunna let you sell with that little shit?"

I was so confused, how did he know about something that literally happened like five seconds ago. Then, I look over to see a guilty looking Racetrack. He must have known that if I would have dragged him with Davey and Les, then me and him would have to deal with Jack later. Racetrack is basically my closest friend but come on, if I'm not afraid of Jack neither should he. Well, time for some reverse psychology.

"Jack, if you think about it, its all your fault." Once, in the very few times it would actually happen, he was actually confused.

"What da' hell do you mean it was my fault?"

"Well you wanted to soak da' kid. I felt bad for what you did so I offered to help him learn the ropes. So technically if you think about it again, you should've been the one offering him to learn da' ropes. Come to think of it, I'm not going with Racetrack today." "Why not?"

"I'm going with you."

"Da' hell you are. You're not about to drag dat' Mouth wid' us."

"You have no choice. I changed my mind so since I'm not goin' with Racetrack, I either go with you, who can keep an eye on us, or, it'll just be me and Davey over der'. With his brother of course."

I was so happy of the expression I received from him. Defeat. His eyes were fuming once again but you can tell he wasn't about to retaliate. But then his scowl turned into a grin. A smile maybe?

"Dat's why I love ya kid. You sure do know how to twist a situation."

I do do that a lot. Always flipping the script on people.

So I bow while say in my most impressive hoity toity way "Why thank you Mr. Kelly." He just smirks and says "Lets jus' get dis over wid, got it."

"Sure. But first things first." Now I'm the one who's smirking

"An what's dat'?" I grab Jacks arm and practically drag him over to Davey, who looks like he wants to run the other way.

"Davey, believe it or not, Jacky Boy here wants to apologize." The boys around us eyes grow big while there mouths hang open, just like Daveys at the moment. Jack on the other hand, doesn't take my information very well.

"Excuse me Clare? Why should I apologize!"

"Ya really should change that sentence into why SHOULDN'T you apologize, don't ya think?"

Sure I felt bad for this, having everyone seeing him maybe at his weak point because everyone knows Jack Kelly never says he's sorry. Here comes that defeated look on his face again.

"Listen here David. I jumped to conclusion. I just heard Clare here saying youse' was givin' er' crap."

Leave it to Jack to avoid directly saying he was sorry, always beating around the bush. The other guys notice too because they look proud of there leader for not actually apologizing. David's a smart kid because he knows that's all he's gonna get from him

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." I then hear him mumble low enough "If that's what you're implying." That makes me laugh.

"So Jack," I say to lighten the mood "Where we sellin today"

"Well I was dinkin' we can go watch da' fighters down da'street."

"Dat' sounds cool." I then get turned around face to face with Racetrack.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him I wasn't selling with him today. The other guys know the show was over so they all scrambled out of there, leaving Jack, David, and Les at the front. Then there was Me and Racetrack on the side.

"Thought youse was sellin' wid' me today?"

"I was gunna Race but after all dat-"

"No Clare I get it. Go have fun wid' ur new friends."

"Racetrack, wait a second!"

But he was already gone.

Only one thought came to my mind.

What just happened?


	3. I Take It He's Your Problem?

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Not much to say this time around. Reminder, I only own Clare, Not newsies (stupid Disney! =) Please review since this is my first FanFiction!**

After Race had completely stormed out on me, my happy go lucky mood was completely shattered. While we walked to the selling spot, Jack kept trying to get it out of me on what happened with Race and I back there. So I told him the truth. I had no idea. For the rest of the way I was silent. The only time I spoke was to sell the papes. I was doing pretty well until Jack screamed at me it was time to go. David was pointing at someone. Snyder. This is a horrible situation.

I knew why we had to leave. Jack had a run in sometime back and was sent to the refuge, the child prison. Eventually though, he escaped, by hiding under Roosevelt's carriage while visiting there once. I was only one of the few who believed his Roosevelt story. Before we knew it, we had arrived at Meddas. Then, the mouth spoke up

"I'm not running any further!"

"Don't worry we'll be safe ere'." Jack pointed out.

I hadn't realized until now that Cowboy and David were acting civilized with each other. I guess this is what happens when you're depressed selling papes. Here it comes. My mind wonders off to Racetrack again. How I would kill to get in that boys mind to understand what had happened back there. Then my favorite person in the entire world interrupted my thoughts.

"MEDDA!" I screamed, not caring if I startled the boys by me breaking my silence. I jumped straight into her arms.

My mum died a couple weeks before Jack found me that one night back when I was ten. My dad left when I was born so it was always me and my mom. My best friend. When she died, my world crashed down right before my eyes. When Jack had found me, he said when I was older I could always go to Medda with my "female" situations. From then on, Medda was my mother who I had missed so dearly.

"Clarebell! Oh what a pleasant surprise. How are you young lady?"

I stepped back while she looked me over

"And what a fine young lady you are becoming."

Almost forgetting they were there (I've been doing that a lot a lot today, forgetting people. A lot must be on my mind I guess. Jack now speaks up.

"Davey, dis' here is Miss Medda. Da' most talented Swedish singer you will eva' find." "Oh Kelly, how you been kid?" She then embraces Jack into a hug, which he gladly accepts.

"Medda," I say, "dis' here is Davey and his little brother Les. Two new newsies who me and Cowboy are training."

She then looks at les like he's the world's cutest puppy dog. He takes that to his advantage and acts likes a sick child, trying to sell his last pape. Medda knows this game, so she tells him he's got some talent and spunk.

Jack explain there's some trouble outside and asks if we can stay a while

"Of course. How could you even ask such a things? You know you two are always welcome here."

"Danks' Medda." Jack and I say in unison.

"Your are very welcome. Now go get all the candy you can carry and enjoy the show."

I smile my big smile at her

"We will Medda. Thanks so much." she then smiles, waves, and goes to perform.

After the show is over the four of us sit outside for a bit. Jack then goes into his big speech on how he is to someday go to Santa Fe. But, tonight he adds something new. He looks directly at me; looking the most serious I have ever seen him in my whole time of knowing him

"Ya know Clare. I know i've never told you dis'. But if you eva' wanna leave here, you are always welcome ta come wid me."

I'm shocked. I always knew I meant a lot to Jack, but never this much

"Really Cowboy?"

"Of course. You like me sister. Me real family."

I run to him and give him the greatest hug of all time. He embraces me and a tear drips down my eye. He notices and wipes it away.

"Don't get all emotional on me kid." he smirks, "You deserve to ave' a betta' life den' dis' some day. You of all people deserve dis' da' most."

Then, we get interrupted by a sound of explosion, or maybe even a gunshot. Davey looks at us and pulls Les close

"What was that?"

Me and Jack let go of each other and we all run down where everyone is staring.

"It's da' Trolly Strike Dave!" Only Jack would get this excited over fire and guns "Some dumbasses probably didn't join so now der' getting' soaked"

Jack starts punching the air in front of him. Davey, scared of the situation wants to get out of here as soon as possible

"Hey!" he yells over all the commotion "You guys want to come to my place for dinner? You guys can meet my folks."

Jack finally comes back to reality and looks at me.

"Clarebell, you wanna go?"

"I'de love to, but I gotta take care of somethin'."

Jack looks at me like he's half sure on what I'm talking about and half not.

"What you gotta take care of?"

I look at him like come on kid, you were asking me about it, or should I say him, earlier. He finally understands and turns to Davey.

"Sorry Dave, not tonight." I could tell in Jacks eyes he wanted to go, see a real family, have a home cooked meal.

"Jack you wanna go so go. I'm just gonna go back to da' lodge"

"Clare. I don't want ya' walkin' at night alone"

"Fine. Then walk me back, then go wid' Davey."

"Clar-"

"Jack!" I'm so frustrated that he wont admit to himself he really wants to go. "You wanna to go. So GO!"

His eyes look like his eyes are telling me thanks.

"Your welcome." I say out loud, confusing David.

So Jack carries sleeping Les and we all walk back to the lodging house.

"Clare," Jacks tell me, "You let me know if he screws up okay?" I roll my eyes and walk inside.

I walk upstairs and look around the room at the boys. They all greet me, but the one I'm looking for isn't back yet. Guess ill just have to wait for the kid.

"Hey Clarebell!" I turn to see Mush, playing cards with Blink, Skittery, Specs, and Boots "Heya Mush."

"You want in?" I think for a minute. I really need to get my mind off of Racetrack, but if I join, and he walks in, I cant just leave the table.

"Not now Mush, maybe later."

I guess he could understand the sadness in my voice.

"Hey Crutchy," Mush yells across the room, "Take me place for a bit?" Crutchy agrees and sits down where Mush just got up.

I know he wants to talk, but I don't know if I'm ready. Since day one, Mush was the one I went to with all my problems because he always listened, never judged me, and never told a soul. So I take his hand and walk him to my room. He closes the door and we both slide down and sit against it so no one will walk in

"Clare. What's goin' on?"

I don't know why but I start tearing up. I'm looking down because I don't want to cry. Him and Jack are the only ones who ever see me cry. I don't even cry in front of Racetrack, my closest friend.

Mush sees I'm putting up a wall and lifts my chin so I look directly at him. He must see right threw me because he takes me into a big hug. Something about it just made me start bawling. The saddest thing about all this? I have no idea in the world why I'm crying. All I know is I'm extremely upset on how racetrack blew me off like that. But that cant be the reason right? Why am I crying over a boy? I've only ever cried about one other boy and that's because he screwed me over. But Racetrack? What exactly did he do to me to make me break down? I hadn't even notice that no more tears were escaping from my eyes. Mush let me go and leaned against the door again, but with one hand still around my shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I look at him, with myself feeling disappointed with my answer

"I really do wanna talk about it. But honestly, I don't know exactly what it is I wanna talk about." Mush looks at me with sympathy. Do I really look that pathetic, crying over something I don't even know.

I tell him "If anyone asks, I was sweating threw my eyes got it?"

This lightens the mood and we both start cracking up. Then he looks at me serious again "You sure you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." though I think to myself, I hope so

"You gonna be okay if I go back to da' game?"

"Yeah Mush. I'll be fine. Thanks so much."

"Anytime." He embraces me in another hug "Luv you kid."

"Love you too."

We both get up and head back to the table where the others are playing. They know what it means when Mush and I have these moments, so they never ask about them. They just act like nothing happened. That's why I love them all.

I sit on the floor, playing marbles with the younger ones when I hear the door downstairs open. I look around the room to see everyone here (Except for Jack, but he should be at the Jacob's household). It must be the one person I've been waiting for. Then he came into the bunking room.

While he was walking up the stairs, I sat there not knowing what to do. They all greeted him when he walked in

"Heya Racetrack. Win anything today?"

"You know dose' tips I told youse bout'? Dey' never told da' horse"

They all laughed and continued to play. Racetrack took one look at me and just went and sat at the table, telling them to deal him in.

Immediately, my jaw dropped, while the other guys looked at him puzzled. Everyone knows that when Racetrack gets home we both go to my room and tell each other about our day. So for him to barely even acknowledge me being there, and to just sit down to play poker, showed all the guys something was up. Then it came. My vision started to get misty as I felt tears about to pour out. I ran to my room immediately.

I'm sure the guys questioned where I was going, but I think they were still confused on Racetracks motives. As I was about to close my door, I turn around to see Mush on my tail. He looks at with an understanding look.

"I take it as who just walked threw the door was your problem?" I just look at him in confusion.

"What did I do to em' Mush? I just don't understand what I did wrong!"

Mush leads me into my room, shuts the door, and lets me sob into my chest whispering, "Don't worry Clare. It'll be ok. He'll come around."

That's when I looked at him.

"That's just it Mush. Come around to what? What did I do to him? What's making him like dis'?"

He then leads me to the bed were we both lay down.

He pulls me into his chest yet again.

And before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Well He Don't Make Me Nervous

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So here goes chapter four. I just want to say that it's getting a little hard trying to get all the New York talk into. So you will be noticing that i have toned down their accents some. It's just easier that way. I mean you know they all got that New York accent right? Right. So again I don't own Newsies (If only Santa were real) but i do own Clare/Clarebell. ENJOY! REVIEW**!

What felt like ages, I finally woke up the next morning. That's funny. No knock on my door? Where's Kloppman?

I hurried and got dressed, grabbed my brush, ribbons, and hat and ran to the washroom. Wait! Where is everyone? Everyone's gone.

"KLOPPMAN!"

I hear him making his way up the steps. I'm still getting ready, not knowing what happened, while I finally speak again

"Where is everyone? "

"Jack said not to wake you up this morning. Told me you'd sell the afternoon edition. Said something bout a rough night?"

Mush must have told him what happened. Jack has all the boys wrapped around his finger so when he wants information he gets it.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice Kloppman went back downstairs. I tug my hat over my head and run to the distribution center. There's no way I'm gonna miss a chance at getting any kind of money.

As I'm almost there, I notice all the newsies crowded in front of the world office. I sneak up the side where I see Jack and David in the front. Mush catches my eye and comes up to the steps.

"Clare why ain't you in bed sleepin'?"

"Kloppman told me what Jack told em'. Danks Mush but I'm gonna be fine." I refuse to avert my eyes and look anywhere near Race.

"You sure?" he asks. I smile my genuine smile

"Yah Mush. Wid' all my heart." I finally get him to smile back.

Just then Jack notices me and stops talking. He looks me in the eye.

"Youse gonna be wid' me today."

Something must be serious. He doesn't even ask me why I'm not back at the lodging house sleeping. He then brings me up the steps and I stand next to David. Why does everyone know what's going on but me?

Jack then speaks up again. But before he does I lookout into the crowd and I notice Racetracks staring at me first. I immediately look away.

"Ok fellas. Youse all gotta be ambassadors. I need youse ta spread da' news bout the strike to all the other newsies round New York!"

Strike? What is this talk about a strike?

"I'll take da' Bronx." There goes Crutchy with one of the younger kids.

"I got Midtown." I look up to see Race stare at me one more time, then go off.

"Ok so what about Brooklyn, who's got Brooklyn?" Still looking into the crowd I see all the boys look off to anywhere but Jacks eyes.

"What, you'll all scared a Brooklyn?"

I'm mentally thanking Jack for just referring to it as Brooklyn. Not "you know whose" territory.

"Hey we aint scared of Brooklyn. Its just dat'…Spot Conlon makes us a little noivous"

Leave it to Boots to bring that THING up.

Jack must have seen my disgusted expression because then he laughed.

"We'll he don't make me noivous. So it's you n' me Boots. And Davey ere' will keep us company."

I sure hope Jack forgot about him telling me I was to stay with him all day. Maybe I can just slip off and no one will notice.

Jack then comes over and whispers in my ear.

"I know dat's da last place you wanna be but wid' dis' whole situation I need you connected to da hip all day. Got it?" I look at him with disappointment, but then confusion.

"What exactly IS going on Jack?"

"I'll tell ya lata'." I nod, knowing I'm not getting any more information.

"Hey Jack," we all turn to look at Davey "Before I go with you, you need to take our demands to Pulitzer." What demands?

"Me. To Pulitzer?" He looks around to all the other newsies who are giving him encouraging nods. He then grabs les by the collar to the door

"Maybe da kid will soften him up." He then goes inside while all the other guys are cheering him on.

I then turn my attention to Davey, who's talking to some reporter guy. Everyone knows the last thing newsies should do is get adults involved. Newsies can only depend on each other.

Just then Jack and Les get thrown out the doors

"Well you tell Joe I don't need an appointment. If anyting' he needs an appointment wid' me!"

Davey then call us all over to him and the guy in the suit.

"Guys, this is Denton."

I glare at him, knowing that somehow in the end, he's not going to be worth it. Jack then nudges me to lighten up. I just roll my eyes, not noticing I'm getting pulled towards Tibbys. We get to the booth. Denton, Davey, and Les on one side, Me and Jack on the other. I just sit there quietly, knowing that giving this guy any information will somehow blow up in our faces. I finish eating my burger and tune it to the conversation.

"So we could really get ourselves in da' papes?"

"Yep." Denton says as he gets up and puts his jacket on." Jack nods in approvement of the guy trying to help. I just again roll my eyes thinking how stupid can you guys be.

'But Denton," Jacks says making Denton stop in his tracks.

"No pictures." He nods and walks off.

After we finished eating we went back to the lodging house to pick up Boots. I wasn't really paying attention on the way to Brooklyn, except when Jack finally explained the whole strike situation. Something about raising the prices. Sure that made me upset, but I would never of thought of having a bunch of us kids going on strike. After he told me that I just went on humming to myself.

I vowed to myself a while back I would never step foot into this stupid borough again. I didn't even notice we were already in the middle of the bridge.

"Hey Clarebell." I turn to see Jack. He must have seen how stressed I look

"It's gonna be ok. Youse gonna be beside me da' whole time." I just nod and look down. David chimes in now.

"So, is this Spot Conlon dangerous?"

Without even thinking I just let it all out.

"He wishes he was dangerous. He's a pathetic little worm who thinks just because he's so high ranked everyone should bow down in his mercy." Everyone stops in front of me just staring.

"Clare." Jack looks at me serious now. "I know what you're thinking right now. But you gotta remember, just cause you don't like da' kid don't mean you can speak like dat' in his territory. You know he has eyes and ears everywhere. You know he can turn against Manhattan in a second. So if you aint got nothing good ta' say, just keep your mouth shut and let us handle it."

I then say sarcastically as possible "I get it jack. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut like a good little goil." Then I turn serious again "But if he starts something that assholes going down."

Jack just shakes his head, puts his arm around me. "Don't know what I'm gonna do wid' you kid." I just shrug and we all keep walking.

We eventually get to the docks where all the Brooklyn newsies are swimming. No sight of him yet. Maybe I can actually have a calm trip. Just then a bigger newsie jumps out of the water and right in front of where were standing.

"Going somewhere Kelly?" Jack just glares, grabs my hand, and tries to keep walking. But then the bigger newsies grabs my other wrists and stops me in my tracks.

"You know Spot always said if you ever came back youse two were gonna have a long discussion." I kick him away.

"Yeah. Dat kid says a lot of things but we all know he never means em'." I spat back.

We all then start walking again to the back of the docks. Jack turns to me

"Now you know dat' goon is gonna carry that information to his 'master' now. You no dat' right?"

"And I should care because?" He shakes his head.

"This is not gunna be good. Hey Davey" We turn to see David in the back.

"Yeah Jack?"

"If were gonna get Brooklyn on our side, I'm gonna need you to keep dis' kid in da' back where da' king can't see her." I again do my signature eye roll.

"Jack I promise I won't say anything."

"Yeah dat's what you said before but look what just happened back there."

"Hey he started it"

"I don't care Clarebell. I told you ta keep your mouth shut no matter what."

"But Jack-"

"Clare! GO!" I look him straight in the eyes. I hate how people wont let me fight my own battles. But if were gonna get anywhere with this strike, its best if I just obey. So I walk beside David, ready to get pushed behind him any minute.

"Well if it aint Jack be nimble Jack be quick." A voice from above us says. Jack turns to David.

"Now." David agrees and before I knew it I'm behind David, trying not to be seen.

"See you've moved up in the world Spot." Jack tries to keep the conversation going, making this all look normal.

"Got a whole river view and everything."

David then walks to the side where it's dark so you can't really see anything. He stands right there so I'm not noticed. I can't see what's going. All I can do is listen. I hear Spot jump from where he was and I then hear him and I'm assuming Jack spit shake.

"Heya boots how's it rollin kid?"

"Got some real nice shooters for ya." Spot doesn't respond so I'm assuming he took them from Boots.

"So Jacky Boy. I've been hearing things. Bronx. Harlem. All over. Sounds like Jacky's boys are playin like they're goin on strike." Jack just keeps his cool, knowing its not good to argue with spot when you're trying to get his help.

"Yeah Spot," Jack replies, "You heard right."

David forgot he was supposed to be my shield and runs up to Spot.

"But we aint playing!" All I can think in my head is oh crap. Jack immediately looks my way. Following Jacks' eyes, Spot looks two. His expression was priceless. His eyes were blank while his jaw just dropped. Jack, knowing that I wasn't supposed to be seen, pushes David in front of Spot while Jack comes and stands beside me. David knows he shouldn't have moved so he immediately starts talking.

"We've started the strike. But we can't do it alone."

Spot comes out of his trance and averts his gaze from me back to David, eyes turning cold.

"So I've heard. But what have dey' told you?"

David looks lost until it finally hits him.

"They're waiting to see what the great Spot Conlons doing. They say Spot Conlons the most feared and respected newsie in all of New York. And if he joins, then they'll join. Then well be unstoppable. So you got to join. Because..Well, you gotta."

Spot smiles, knowing that he always up for some flattering. That just makes Jack laugh and me roll my eyes in disgust.

"You've got brains kid." Spot replies.

David doesn't know if he should answer or not so he just stands his ground.

Spot then continues "But I've got brains too." He then looks to Jack, thankfully ignoring me being here.

"How do I know your boys won't run da' first time some goon comes at dem' with a club. How do I know you have what it takes to win?"

" Because I'm telling you Spot." Then his eye turn ice cold towards Jacks

"Dat aint good enough Jacky boy. You gotta show me."

Jacks just nods in return knowing that's all he's going to get for today.

"Come on guys." He says. Jack pulls me close and we start walking.

Just then Spot puts his cane right in front of Jack so he can't go any further.

"She stays."

Jack then gets defensive

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Cowboy. If you even want me ta consider your little strike, she stays. We need to talk."

I know how much this strike means to jack. Without Brooklyn this strike will go nowhere.

"Go Jack." They all turn to me. Surprised I would agree to something like this.

"No Clare. I wont let you stay here. You didn't even wanna come so you think I'm gonna let you stay?"

"I don't need your permission Jack" I then look at him pleading

"I know how much dis' strike means to you. I'm not about to get in da' way of dat'."

"You sure bout' dis' Clarebell?"

"Positive." Although my stomach is telling me this is the worst decision I could make. Jack then turns to spot

"I don't care how important you are. You hurt her and I'm afta' ya'. Got it?" he says coldly. Spot doesn't even care he got threatened.

"Got it Jacky boy". Jack nods and tells Boots to stay so he can walk me back. Boots agrees and tells me he'll be at the end of the dock. I nod and he walks off. It's now just Spot and I, staring at one another. Well this should be fun.


	5. Not The First Time I've Been Defeated

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Newsies =( I know it's only been three days since my last post but it seems like a long time. So anyways, here is chapter five. Im'm not sure if im completely happy with this chapter so i really need to hear what you guys think. But on a happy note ENJOY! REVIEW!**

Spot and I keep staring at each other. At first I thought it was a little cute how he was so caught up in me. But now it's just annoying. This has got to stop.

"Youse da' one who wanted me to stay so start talkin' Conlon."

Any one else who would've said that to him would've been soaked in a sec. But not me. We had, how you say, history.

He then shakes his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Then he looks back up at me.

"In private." He tells me.

Any other time I would've started and argument right then and there. But I honestly just wanted to go home. So we both walk back to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"Wait right der'." He then goes inside, leaving me at the doorstep.

Really? This kid is unbelievable. First he wants to talk. Then he makes us walk all the way to the lodging house to make me wait outside. He's so lucky its nice out on this summer day.

Then, the door opens and a bunch of the newsies pile out. They don't even take one look at me. They just keep their heads held high and go straight towards the docks. Then he comes back out.

"Didn't want anyone interrupting our conversation." I just look at him in annoyance.

"Whatever. Let's just get dis' over with." I then head straight towards his room. Like me, Spot also has a room to his self. But not for my reason of being a girl. But for being the so-called "King of Brooklyn". More like king of douches.

I walk in while he closes the door. When he gets in he locks it. I raise my eyebrows

"First you make everyone leave. Then you lock your door so I'm trapped in here. Are you gonna kill me or something?" He laughs while I glare at him.

"Don't look at me like dat'. We gotta talk." I stop him right there.

"Don't say WE wanna talk! YOU wanna talk! I'm just here ta' help Jack. So start talkin."

He then pulls me over to the bed and we both sit down. I stare at my shoes. I was hoping I would never have to hear this conversation again.

"I'm sorry." Now I'm the one that laughs.

"You can say dat' as many times as you want Conlon. Don't mean its ever gonna be true."

"Why can't you just believe me Clare?"

"Why in da' world would I ever believe you?" I'm starting to get more heated by the minute.

"Because I'm telling da' truth."

"You don't know what being honest means."

"I do to. I promise." I then jump off the bed, I'm screaming at this point

"You definitely don't know what promise means because if you did it wouldn't have come to this!"

"Clarebell please-"

"NO!" I hurry up and turn around so he doesn't see the tears forming in my eyes. I look at my shoes again. Just above I whisper, I speak again.

"How could you?" I must have still been too quite.

"What?"

I turn around not caring if he sees the tears coming down my eyes. Like I said way before, this takes a lot of courage because I never let anyone see me cry besides Jack and Mush.

"How could you do that to me Spot?"

He then walks up to me and unfolds me arms that are crossed at my chest and puts my hands in his.

"I told you before," Now he's the one just above a whisper, "It meant nothing. I was so upset about what happened I wasn't thinking clear. Da whole time I was thinking it was you." I looked at him with disgust.

"You pictured me as a whore?"

"No Clare. Dat's not what I meant and you know it." I knew it. We stood there, hand in hand for a couple minutes, until I finally broke the silence.

"Did I mean nothing to you?" He pulls my chin up so I'm looking directly at him.

"Clarebell ya' know you meant the world to me."

"Obviously Spot I didn't."

"But ya' did. Ya' still DO!" I hate this. Everyone else, I would've soaked them in a minute. But Spot, he makes me melt every time.

If you haven't guessed it already, Spot and I at one point, were together. Over time he became upset that I lived in Manhattan and he lived in Brooklyn. I would stay with him on the weekend but that wasn't good enough for him. He told me I needed to move to Brooklyn. Not asking, not suggesting, but telling me. I don't handle being told what to do well. So I starting arguing with him, saying he was selfish for asking such a thing, that Manhattan was my home. Being the arrogant person he is, he jumped to conclusion and told me I must have a guy there I didn't want to leave. When he told me that I was speechless. It was nighttime but I didn't care. I smacked him across the face and ran back to Manhattan. I made it halfway across the bridge until I finally realized I couldn't loose him. He was the only other one who understood me like Jack did. I sat on the bridge for a couple hours until I got the courage to get back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. When I walked inside it's like I was an officer. All they guys playing poker just stopped and looked at me. They may be the meanest bunch of newsies, but they always had a soft spot for me being the only girl and all. I can still remember they're facial expressions. Some with shock, some with sympathy…

"_Where is he?" No one answered. I was so fed up with not being listened to that I reached my blow up point _

"_You guys deaf? I'm gonna say it one more time. Where. Is. He." _

_They all then looked down, like they were in trouble or something. I was confused "What's wrong with youse. Man up and tell me." All of a sudden I heard giggling. Not just any giggling. Girl giggling. Then it hit me. I looked up the stairs, knowing what was going on _

"_BASTARD!" _

_Just then the giggling stopped. Then there he was. The king himself, walking down the stairs, suspenders looking like they were rushed on, with the most disgusting accessory on his side. A blonde bimbo. Kissing his neck. _

"_Who da' hells screamin' down here!" _

_Not noticing I was there yet, I step up. _

"_Who da' hell is giggling up there huh!" He looks me straight in the eye. Guilt was spread all over his face. I've always been skeptical to believe if the guilt was from feeling sorry, or for getting caught. He then pushed the blonde off like the trash she is. _

"_Clare-" _

"_No Conlon." I put my finger up to his mouth. "Don't worry bout' it. I got da' perfect solution to all dis'." _

" _What?" _

"_You heard me." I then punched him in the face and kneed him low below and ran out of there as fast as I could without looking back. _

After that, he always tried to contact me but he never could. Even when he would come straight to the lodging house, my Manhattan boys would always help him find his way out.

"Clarebell?" Spots voice pulls me out of my flash back.

I look up at him "What?"

"So what do ya say?"

"What do I say bout' what?"

"Bout' us. Lettin' me redeem myself."

I couldn't believe this. He thought it would be that easy to get me back. That as soon as he saw me again I would have healed and even thought about being with him again? I mean the kid cheated on me the first chance he got.

"Spot we both know it don't work like that." He then pulls me into him. Flustered by his touch, I don't oblige. Just because I hate the kid doesn't mean he still doesn't give me butterflies.

"But it could." He says softly. It feels good being in his touch.

"Could what?"

"It could be dat' easy. If dat's what both da' people really want." Our eyes meet and I couldn't look away.

Before I know it his lips come crashing onto mine. I have met my weak point. Stupid me, I kiss him back. His arms steady around my waist while my arms sling around his neck. The kiss starts progressing and gets more passionate by the minute. I reach up and throw his hat behind me and I dig my hands into his dirty blonde locks. It must have gave him the confidence he needed because he slides his hands into my back pockets and pulls me toward the bed. He pushes me back and I fall with him on top of me. The kisses grow more fierce and hungry by the second. Then it hits me. I open my eyes and practically scream into his mouth. I push him off so fast and he flies onto the floor. I'm about to start crying again so I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I run to the door, wanting to forget what just happened. I forgot he locked us in. I can't even look at him right now. "Unlock the door." He gets up

"Clare we really should talk bout' this." He goes to touch my shoulder but I move away.

"UNLOCK. THE. DOOR!" I scream while I'm still looking at my shoes.

"We really need ta' figure out what we want."

"NOW SEAN CONLON! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Knowing I'm about to break down, he opens the door. He grabs my hand but I smack him away and run down the stairs, out the door, straight to the docks. I stopped in an alleyway to cry for a bit, and then I went straight for Boots.

Our walk home was silent. I knew Jack would be informed with my silence but at this point I didn't care. It hurt too much to think about it. But then I realized this could hurt all chances of the strike. If Jack found out what happened between me and Spot, not only will we have no help from Brooklyn, but also it just might break the Manhattan and Brooklyn alliance. So if I wanted to save the strike and the boroughs friendship I better use this mouth of mine.

"So Boots, whatcha do at the docks?" He eyed me, wondering why I was talkative all of a sudden. God I sure hope this work.

"Traded marbles with some of dem'. Got some better shooters here with me. You ok? You haven't talked since you told me you were ready ta' go."

"I was just thinking. Sorry. Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea Boots. I'm perfectly fine." He looks skeptical on buying it so I need to think of something better.

"Boots you hungry?"

"Yeah a little. Why?" I dig in my pockets and give him some money.

"Go get yourself some food. I gotta talk ta' Cowboy."

"Sure you don't wanna come?"

"I would honestly love to but I know Jacks waiting."

"Well ok. See ya lata' Clarebell." He then turned and headed straight for Tibbys.

Good. Now this gives me time to get my story straight when I talk to Jack. None of this even would've happened if Jack wouldn't have told me to stay away from Spot from the beginning because like I said before, I hate being told what to do. I remember. I was in the lodging house one day when I was fourteen…

_Jack just walked in and we started talking. That's when I heard it. Step Click. Step Click. Step Click. Jack then stiffened and looked at me. _

"_Go ta' your room." _

"_What? Why? Is it da' bulls?" _

"_No. Clare just go." _

"_But Jack-" _

"_Heya Jacky Boy." I looked up to see a boy in a blue shirt and red suspenders, gray cap covering a head of dirty blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. He looked about Jacks age and about 5' 4'. I didn't care about his short height. All I could think about was how good-looking he was. Just then Jack replied._

"_Heya Spot." I then stared at the ground, embarrassed of staring that long at a kid I've never even met before. _

_Jack got up and spit shook with the one called Spot. "So what are you doing here?"_

"_Just checking on all da' other boroughs. Pretty borin' up in Brooklyn." _

_He's checking up on boroughs? That has to mean he's a leader right? And how come I've never met him before?_

"_So Cowboy, who do we have here?" I look up to see those pair of blue eyes staring back at me. I tried my best at hiding the blush that crept up on my face. _

"_Just one of my newsies." Is what Jack replied. _

_Just a newsie? He usually introduces me as his second in command, letting people know I'm his most important. It's like he didn't want this boy knowing me at all. That answer obviously wasn't good enough for Spot though. He then came over to me. _

"_So, what do dey' call you?" _

"_Clarebell." Jack interrupted, "We call her Clarebell. And she was just going off ta' bed so-"_

"_Jack." I was so frustrated he was answering for me "Da' other guys aren't even back yet. Why in da' world would I be going ta' bed? I might miss somethin'." I looked at Spot again, who had a smirk on his face. _

"_So Clarebell, what's your real name?" _

"_Clare." _

"_Clare Clare Clare. Well it's nice ta' meet ya'." He then took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but let out the tiniest giggle. _

"_So," he continued, "you just become a newsies recently then?" _

"_No. Been here since I was ten." I simply stated._

"_And how old are you now?" He replied with his eyebrows in a questioning look. _

"_Fourteen." _

"_FOURTEEN!" He then turned to Jack looking offended. "How in da' world ave' you kept dis' one from me for four years Jacky Boy?" Jack just looked at his shoes _

"_Guess it never really came up." _

"_Really? How does da' only girl newsies in New York not come up? Sounds like you was keeping her to yourself Jack." _

"_Oh we're NOT together." I quickly interrupted. _

_Spot then turned his attention back to me with the biggest smile _

"_I'm glad to hear dat'." _

_Jack finally intervened. "Clare, why don't you go get some tables at Tibbys?" _

_I was so frustrated at this point "JACK! Give it a rest! I aint going anywhere anytime soon! Now stop trying to get rid of me and relax!" Spot looked at me again in awe. _

"_Wow. You got some spunk. Never met a goil like you before. I'm gonna make sure I keep my eye on you." _

From that point on, Spot and I were inseparable, no matter how much Jack hated it. He would tell me all the time I couldn't trust Spot with anything and that he would somehow just screw me over in the end. I didn't care because first off, I don't like people trying to tell me what to do. Second, Spot was different with me. Sure, when I was with him and other people, he was this monster towards them, but that's just because he had to keep everyone in line. But with me, I've never met a more amazing person. Ever. So when he finally asked me to be his girl, I obviously agreed. 6 months. 6 months we were an item. Until that one night ruined everything.

I get pulled from my thoughts as I look up and see all the newsies running out of the distribution center. Great. What they do this time? Then I see the bull charging towards them. Well this is just great.

So, even though I don't know why they're running, I sprint toward the direction and I spot Jack. I call out his name to get his attention. He looks at me and sends Skittery my way since Jack can't get caught by the bulls for many reasons.

"What's going on Skittery?"

"I'll explain lata', right now we all gotta stick together." I take his hands and we start running once again. But not before I look back into the distribution center and see the Delancys dragging Crutchy away. I stop in my tracks. Skittery turns to face me.

"Come on Clare we gotta go."

"They got Crutchy!"

"Clare, there's nothing we can do, so come on, lets go!"

"No! We gotta help him! We gotta! We just gotta!" Tired of me not listening to him, he throws me over his shoulder and starts running again.

"NO! STOP! Skittery put me down we gotta help him!"

When he I notice he's not stopping, I realize that this is not the first time I've felt defeated today.


	6. Too Stupid To Not Know Why

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OMG! I can't believe I've been gone for this long! When I started this I was all "A Chapter A Day" but now reality hit. The problem is I bought a journal so I can right my Ideas in. Those I deas turned into whole ENTIRE chapters. So now, I have to go back and type up all of those. So I have a lot done, but now I have to catch up on my typing. So I am SO sorry. Anyways, this is sort of a filler chapter you can say BUT it also has important information that will be used for next chapter. So again, anything you do recognize belongs to Disney. Anything you don't, is MINE! So REVIEW! ENJOY! (BTW sorry is there's bad grammer chgeck. I really wanted to post it today so it might be a little off. sorry)**

"Put me down Skittery! We gotta save him! Just stop n' let me go!"

I didn't care how much of a child I was acting. I have always been protective of Crutchy. I always knew that someday, someone would use Crutchy's disability to their advantage. Leave it to the Delancy brothers.

"Clare I can't. We gotta get back ta' Cowboy an' da' others so dey' know were all okay!"

"But we're NOT all ok! Have you not been paying attention! They got Crutchy god dammit!"

He still wouldn't listen to me. At this point I was just screaming at the top of my lungs trying to get any kind of attention. This show how much newsies are cared about in this society. Here are all these people, watching a street rat boy running with a street rat girl who's struggling to get out of his grasp. Out of all these people, no one even acknowledges this situation is not right. They just look at us in disgust, even the bulls. I'm still screaming, trying to do anything to get out of Skitterys hold. THen my throut hurts so I take a breath and I hear another voice.

"Clare! Clare what's wrong? Skits what's wrong wid' her?"

"It's Crutchy. Dey' got em' Jack. But I stuck to ya' orders n' brought her straight here." I was then finally put down I was just about to make a run for it when Jack pulled me back.

"Clare you need ta' stop."

"No Jack!"

"Clare! Ders' nothin we can do right now."

"But we gotta! We jus' gotta try ta get him back Jack! The Delancys got a hold of him n' I know dey' gonna hurt him"

I finally calmed down enough to see exactly where we were. In front of the lodging house. All the other boys were inside. It was just me, Skittery, and Jack.

"Skittery," Jack spoke, "You can go inside now." He nodded and walked in. Then there were two. I finally calmed down enough and looked up at Jack.

"So there's nothing we can really do?"

"Not right now Clare. I'm sorry." I just nodded and moved to the door.

"Clare-"

"Jack," I interrupted, " If you don't mind, I really just wanna be alone right now." He nodded, knowing I was not up for an argument. I headed up the stairs and straight to my room. I know the guys wanted to know what happened to Crutchy, but I knew if I told them I would break. I lay in my bed and went to sleep, silently sobbing to myself.

I woke up around 11 at night. I got up from bed and headed for the washroom. A couple of the older boys were still up but I was still in no mood to talk. I looked my self straight in the eye when I got to the mirror. What I saw was not me at all. My eyes were all puffy and red. My braids were a mess, and my lips were still quivering. I got a washcloth and wiped my face. It was not use. Everyone was still going to see how stressed I was.

Knowing it would have to come sooner or later, I finally went to face the guys. As soon as I walked in their bunkroom, all the conversations stopped and they all looked straight at me. I put on the best smile I could at the moment hoping they would understand I didn't want to ruin there fun. I got the same awkward smiles in return.

"Hey guys. Why ya'll up so late?" No one replied so I just stood there in awkward silence. The only ones up right now were Mush, Blink, Skittery, and Racetrack. I looked around the room, hoping to talk to Jack, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He ain't here."

I looked to Blink. "Huh?"

"Jack. He's ain't here right now. Him n' Davey had ta' take care of business." I still wasn't in the mood for deep conversation so I just gave a nod in return.

"They're trying to break Crutchy out of the refuge" I looked at Mush in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He didn't want us ta' tell you cause' he didn't want ya' ta' get your hopes up. But we all agreed you should know."

I then gave a real smile. "Thanks guys. Dat' really means a lot to me."

"Anytime. Now come ere' kid." Skittery said. I gave a small laugh and went to hug them. First Skittery, then Blink, and then Mush. As soon as I let Mush go I noticed there was one person who hasn't talked during this whole conversation.

"You gonna just sit der' Race or ya gonna get over here?" Blink said.

Racetrack put the newspaper he was reading down for a second, looked at me, then went right back on reading the pape. Mush knew we were having problems last night, but I don't think he knew they were this bad.

"Hey! What your problem huh!" Mush, whose never mean to anyone, looked at Race with daggers in his eyes. Race didn't even acknowledge Mush had said a word. Mush was completely fed up at this point.

"HEY!" He said as he ripped the pape out of Races hands. "I'm talking to you. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. What's! Your! Problem!"

For this first time, Racetrack responded. He got up and pushed Mush back away from him.

"Get outta' me face Mush." Mush was stunned. Everyone knew Race and Mush were always close, so to see these two getting into a heated argument was a serious thing.

"Don't you push me!" Before you knew it, they were taking swings at each other. Blink ran and grabbed Mush while Skittery went and took Racetrack.

"Fuck you Higgins!"

"I'm sure you'd like dat' wouldn't ya Mush!"

"That's it ya little jackass!"

Even with the guys trying to pull them apart, it didn't stop these two. They were out for blood. I had to stop this right know, knowing I had caused this.

"Stop it." they didn't hear me.

"Stop it!" I said again. They were still fighting

"STOP IT I SAID! STOP IT!" They all froze. They stopped what they were doing and they all looked at me, including Racetrack. My eyes were glued to my eyes were the ones with the daggers.

"Racetrack you listen ta' me and you listen good. I'm sick of all dis' cold shoulder shit! Whatcha' need ta' do is cut da' crap n' get to da' point. I know you got some kind of

problem wid' me so man up and say whatcha' gotta say! DON'T go attacking Mush n' dragging him in your stupid ass problem!"

Just then the front door slammed. We were all so involved with the moment we didn't care who it was. I just stared with ice-cold eyes. Racetrack had eyes ready to kill. By now with all the commotion, all the boys in the room were awake and watching the play by play and they all had eyes of fear.

"Well we couldn't get Crutchy out tonight boys. We just gonna- What's goin' on here?" It was Jack. Not wanting to have to deal with him Mush, Blink, and Skittery back away, leaving Racetrack and I as the main attraction.

"Well you two?" Silence.

"I'se waiting Clare." Not taking my burning eyes off of Racetrack I finally reply.

"Why don't ya' ask Racetrack here? He's da' one who seems ta' have all da' problems."

Jack looked to Racetrack. "Race what's the issue?"

"Nothin' Jack." Race says. He tries to walk out but Jack holds him back.

"Racetrack-"

"No Jack. Dis' don't concern you."

"Den' who exactly does it concern?"

"Her." They all turn to look at me. My burning stare is now completely gone and full of confusion.

"But if she's too STUPID ta' not know why," He continues, "den' I guess dat's her problem."

He then gets the energy to push Jack off and walks straight downstairs out the door.

I look around to everyone. The faces of fear they had earlier, had now turned into half shock and half sympathy. I hate when the spotlight is on me for something like this. I want to run to my room but I feel numb. Like my feet can't move. I don't want any of the boys sympathy but I know once I'm alone I'll break down. I can't cry over something like that. I mean, how can your best friend in the entire world just all of a sudden think so little of you. I never would have thought Racetrack would turn on me.

Jack now comes over and goes to put a hand on my shoulder. I finally get my feelings back and I back up before he gets close.

"Clare-" I shake my head letting him know not right now. I then speak up though.

"I'm not trying ta' be rude ya' guys but I'm only gonna say dis' once. I'm going to my room. Don't bother me, don't come ta' me, but most importantly don't think bout' me. If I found out any of youse giving me any kind of sympathy it's just going to make things worse." I then turn on my heel and go to my room, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

When I get in I close the door and just sit on my bed. I keep going back and forth from crying to screaming right into my pillow. I had to be doing that for a while because when I actually went out to go to the bathroom everyone was already sleeping. I went to the mirror expecting to see all of these exploded emotions just like earlier. But it was different. It shows a blank stare. Not just a blank stare of nothing, but of defeat. This boy has destroyed me.


	7. Didn't See That Comming

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So here is chapter number seven! I just finished grammer checking it and I'm so happy I actually got it done. I wrote this enitre chapter on paper. 5 piecesof paper. FRONT AND BACK! So technically I wrote ten pages and here they are. You think you saw drama before this chapter, well you won't believe the drama after you read this. READ! REVIEW! ENJOY! (BTW, I don't own Newsies. Only Clare/Clarebell)**

I barely slept at all last night. I kept waking up with thoughts swarming my mind. But at one point I realized this was pathetic and it was enough. This boy will NOT destroy me. I _refuse_ to take this lying down. It's time I take my own advice and man up. I will not let him drive me crazy in my own home. He wants to act like that then fine. Two can play that game. Little does he know that I'm positive I can do it _much_ better. When I got out of bed, I was ready. Ready to show everyone just how strong I really am. I opened the door and went straight for the washroom.

"Heya boys how's it rollin'?" They all stopped and stared at me like I was crazy. Lucky for me, Race never came back last night so that was one less person I would have to deal with right now.

"Guys don't look at me like dat'. Ya'll should be happy. Smile! We ain't gotta work today. Come on. Cheer up!"

They still looked on edge but then they just smile a weak smile and continued getting ready for the day. I then felt I was being tugged back to my room.

"What's the big idea huh!" I spat at my intruder.

"Clarebell what's goin' on?" Of course. Jack.

"Nothin' Cowboy. What's up with you?"

"Clare. You don't have ta' put up dis' front ta' cover your anger towards Racetrack."

"I'm not mad at Race," I say with the widest grin. "What would give you that idea Cowboy?"

"Clarebell listen-"

"No Jack! This time I talk and you listen!" All my cheerfulness is gone and at this point it is my turn to be in control. "I'm so sick of everyone thinkin' dey' know da' best for me. Stop bringin' him up ta' me got it? 'Cause unlike you I'm trying ta' get over it. Okay Cowboy?" I swear if he asks one more question about that situation I will be glad to soak him myself.

"Ok Clarebell. You got me word." I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks Jack." I turn to leave but he catches me yet again. "What now Kelly?" I say sarcastically but his face turns stone cold serious.

"I neva' asked chu' yesterday. What happened wid' your talk wid' Spot?" Oh mother trucker! I completely forgot about that! Or was I hoping he he'd forget? Either way I'm screwed because I never thought of my answer I was going to tell him. He must obviously see me struggling with a reply because he now has the eyes of fury.

"I'll soak em'!"

"Jack no!" I rush in. "We talked and I left. Nothin' happened."

"So you won't mind if I ask Boots den' huh?" He turned to leave but this time I was the one who caught him.

"Jack stop!"

"Clarebell I know you're hidin' somethin' and if you don't tell me I will go directly ta' Brooklyn n' take you wid' me. Now what happened!"

Like I said before, besides Spot, I'm the only one who ever gets to talk to Jack the way I do. But unlike Mr. Brooklyn I know when to stop. When it comes to me, Jack never backs down and I my shoes it's just easier to give in.

"Jack, sit down."

"No I'm good jus' where I am dank' you very much."

"No 'cause you're gonna have a freak attack on me." His eyes go big, sort of scared about what information he is about to be informed about. So he eventually goes to sit on my bed while I stand on the side. I'm really not up for this. Not just this information in general, but his reaction, so I look everywhere _but_ his eyes.

"When youse' left yesterday, we went back to da' lodging house. We went to his room and I was nervous 'cause he made everyone else clear out in da' whole buildin' so-"

"You two were _alone_ in da' entire lodgin' house!"

"JACK! You want me ta' tell you or not!"

"Ya."

"Then don't interrupt me 'cause believe me. I'll leave. Anyways, he was sayin' how he was sorry bout' what had happened between us." I took a breather knowing he was not going to react well with the next part.

"Den' he held me close."

Silence.

"Den' he said we should get back together."

Silence.

"Den' he kissed me."

"What da' fuck!" THERE it is. "Clare don't you worry. Once I get my hands on dat' rotten little-"

"Cowboy! Don't go doin' somethin' stupid. Now, just calm down an'-"

"Calm down! Calm down! I told dat' little shit if he hurt ya I was comin' for him. Now out of my way!" I know Jack cares so much for me but I've never seen him this upset. It hurts me to know I'm about to make him even worse.

"Jack you can't go."

He laughed in a sarcastic way. "And why is dat' Clarebell huh? Did ya' like it when dat' asshole took advantage of ya'?"

"No."

"Well den' please, tell me why I shouldn't kick his ass. I would LOVE ta' know!"

"Because I kissed him back!" I yelled. As soon as I said that his jaw dropped. He looked like a parent who was extremely disappointed in their child. I had to look at my shoes because his stare was too much or me to handle. Time went by but we just stayed like that. The noise of the others brought back jacks attention. I finally had the courage to make eye contact. When I did he was already looking directly at me. Then, he shook his head, and left the room. He left me standing there, felling like the biggest pile of shit in the world. But, like with Racetrack, I refuse to let him treat me like this. I'm just going to put on my false front and go on with my day. Me sulking here in my room will just make everything worse.

For the second time already today, I take a deep breath. Grab my items to get ready with, and open the door. I go back to the washroom where all the boys are still getting ready, including Jack. Although I'm going to act like nothings wrong, I still don't want to have to explain anything. So I go to the mirror in the far back corner. As I walk by Jack doesn't even take one glance at me. When I get to the mirror I just get ready and listen in on everyone else conversations.

"Hey who's up for soakin' some scabbers today?"

"Yeah, who's ready for winnin' dis' war?"

"Poor Weasel ain't gonna know what's come back for him."

"Yeah. Den' Brooklyn'll be beggin' ta' join!"

"Yeah. But me might have ta' beat Spot n' his boys in a little poker first before we let dem' in."

"HEY LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned to Jack, the one who made the sudden outburst and interrupted all the conversations. Still not able to look at him, I braid up my hair while I just listen to him.  
"From now on we only go ta' Brooklyn for business!"

I stop what I'm doing and look at him. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him. I knew this would be the outcome.

"No more hanging out wit' dem'." he continues, "From now n' forward we address it only as Brooklyn. No more Spot Conlons territory. No more Spots boys. No more **Spot**. Everythin' is now known as Brooklyn. Brooklyn's borough. Brooklyn's boys. And even Brooklyn's leader. You only call him by his real name when wit' him got it? I find out youse' associatin' wit' dem' without my knowin' I'll be happy ta' kick ya' out in a second. Now are we clear?"

Blink now steps forward, "But Jack. What's da' problem ?"

"Da' problem?" Jack laughs that sarcastic laugh again. " Da' problem is dat' stupid Conlon thinks he really is da' fuckin' king of Brooklyn. Think of dis' as helpin' Spot control his head from explodin' due to dat' big ego of his."

Everyone was stunned, including me. I wasn't shocked that Jack was trying to fight my battles. It wasn't that at all. I was shocked because everyone knows newsies are supposed to respect each other, especially leaders. So for Jack, Manhattan leader, to call out Spot, Brooklyn leader, like that is just wrong to do.

"Jack," Mush says, "everyone knows dat's who he is. Sure he sucks but we deal wid' it. Now what's really goin' on here?

I just want to scream. I wanna be like _'HEY! This is my entire fault! Jack is trying to protect me from Conlon but he's going out of control! So blame me! Blame me!'_ but of course I have enough sense and control to know that's the worst thing to do at the moment, or even ever.

"What's goin' on Mush," Jack answers, " is dat' I'm in charge here so unless you wanna trade over to da' Brooklyn side I suggest you listen. I suggest you all listen. You guys know I never ask much from you. So I'm only tellin' you dis' one ting'. No more being friends wid' Brooklyn. Dey' are only our alliance. You know the consequences." And with that, he walked, or more like stormed off, leaving everyone still confused. Except for me. I hate always knowing more than the others. But theres not anything I can do about it, so I just continue getting ready.

"What's up his ass?" I didn't even notice Mush come up to me.  
"He's got a lot on his mind. Just go wid' it. If he thinks it's for tda' best, so be it. He has his reasons." Mush gives me a questioning look.

"You?" he asks.

I look him directly in the eyes. "What do ya think." I don't wait for him to answer, knowing it will only lead to more trouble. Instead, I try to get everyone's minds off of stupid Cowboy, and onto today's events.

"Hey boys!" The focus is on me now. "Are we gonna hear da' bell today?" I get a mumbled 'no' in return.

"I **said** are we gonna hear da' bell today!" I now in return get a regular 'No' as a response.

"WHAT!"

"NO!" They shout.

"Now what are we gonna do bout' it !"

"SOAK EM'!" They're all now cheering and shouting, giving each other high fives, forgetting about Jacks new command.

"Dat's right." I chuckle. "Now boys. Lets get at it!"

"YEAH!" We all start cheering again and run down the stairs, straight out the door running around like were crazy. Figuring my little speech was very encouraging, I jump onto Skitterys back for higher ground to cheer us on again.

"Where we goin'!"

"Lookin' for scabbers!" They cheer.

"And what are we doin'!"

"Soakin'!"

"WHAT!"

"SOAKIN**'**!"

"**WHAT**!"

"**SOAKIN**!"

"DAT'S RIGHT!

We get to the distribution center and see Cowboy, David, and Racetrack already there. Everyone else is still in complete cheer mode.

"Hey! Quite down!" NO. _You_ quite down. I'm telling you Jack is such a buzz kill. It's really sad. Just then the gates open and the deliver wagon zoomed right past us, looking scared for his life. God knows WHAT these guys did to the poor manthe other day. Now it's just us, and the scabbers. They're staring at us like _were_ the stupid ones.

"Come on scabbers cross da' line!" Racetrack spat. Stupid boy! No No Clare. Calm the emotions. Luckily David just interrupted my self-encouraging speech inside my head. Stopped me from going crazy.

"Guys. Lets just be careful and rational about this."

We all looked to Jack to see what we should do, him being the leader and all, not Dave. Jack has the eyes ready to kill.

"Let's soak em' for Crutchy!"

That's all it took for the newsies to run towards the scabbers. Usually I like to pick out my victims before I harm them. **Not** that I'm a violent person or anything, trust me I'm no manic. It's just you want to see who really deserves to get there ass whooped. But today it doesn't matter. This is war and I'm out for anyone in my way. So far were doing well. We've led them all the way to the back so they got nowhere's to go. But wait. Why don't they look scared? Hold up, why are they pounding on the door?

"Jack! Jack it's da' crips!" SWEET MOTHER OF MARY!

All of a sudden a bunch of crips came out from behind the door and were coming straight for us newsies. We all started to retreat but my arm was yanked back.

"Hey Clarebell. How bout' you help us out a little bit. Then when we win, you and I can, how you say, _celebrate_." Did I ever mention how much I hate the Delancy Brothers? My response to Morris's request was spitting right in his face. Now my other arm is yanked the same harsh way by Oscar. Come on! I mean seriously, someone teach these two animals some manners.

"Don't be like that Clarebell. Keep that up and after Cowboy, you just might be next."

I turn to see all the boys held back by the crips while a few were going head to head with one particular newsie. There was Jack right in the middle getting attacked. He doesn't look hurt yet but he sure is getting close to it.

"Cowboy!" Oscar immediately took his nasty, grubby little arm and covers my mouth. I didn't get Jacks attention but I did get one in particular. He was trying to make his way over to me but before he could a marble came flying and hit Oscar straight in the neck and I was free. I turned around to see him and Morris were lying on the ground, both being shot at. I look up to my rescuer.

"Neva' fear Brooklyn is ere'!"

All of the of the Manhattan boys were shouting, being thankful that Brooklyn had showed up to save our asses.

"Hey Spot!" Jack waved. I'm so thankful that he is actually grateful that Spot and his boys had showed up instead of putting him on blast.

While his boys stood up on the rafters and fire escapes shooting marbles and the rest of the crips, Mr. Brooklyn himself swung down on a clothesline and kicked the crip who had been keeping hold of Jack. They crip flew back against the wall. Spot and Cowboy smiled and spit shook, then went to help the others. Before I knew it I was being cornered by more crips. They were about to start swinging when they each got shot at one by one. Oh dear lord please please _**please**_ don't be-

"Come wid' me."

"I coulda' handled em' Conlon!"

That very good-looking yet very irritating smirk appeared onto his face. "When? Before or afta' ya' got da' shit kicked out of ya?" He went to grab my arm but I turned and ran before he could drag me away. Sadly though, I was cornered yet again. Jeez how the hell did the Delancys recover so fast?

"Where's your savior now huh Clarebell!"

"Right here." They turn around and each got a punch in the face by Jacks already swollen and bloody fist.

"Why ain't ya' wid' Spot Clare?"

What is he talking about!

"What are you talking about!"

"I told him ta' keep ya' wid' him til' da' crips were taken care of!"

"Well Cowboy, how da' hell was I supposed ta' know dat'?"

"Did he tell ya' ta' go wid' him?"

"Yeah but before he could I ran off."

"What da' fuck Clare!"

"You said not ta' be wid' da' kid!"

"EXCEPT as an alliance and we need help! Does all of dis'," he turns and gestures to all of the crips being pushed back by the Brooklyn newsies that Spot must have let in, "look like we needed help wid'!"

"Well yeah but-"

"EXACTLY!"

Jack then pulls me toward the cheering newsies who got the crips to give up. The boys pull us onto the platform so we can celebrate. After Denton took the picture, the boys hop down and celebrate with everyone else. Now left up on the platform still are Jack, Mr. Conlon, and Me.

"Thanks for coming Spot."

"No problem Jacky Boy." Spot replies, " It was easy. Cept' for dis' one ova' here." He laughs as he nods to me.

"Yeah. bout' dat'." Jack tells him with all seriousness sunken into his expression. I actually feel kind of bad for Spot. He's about to be soaked and it's all because I couldn't get my lie straight. I never should have agreed to talk with him in Brooklyn. I should have just left with Jack and Dave. Jack then continues.

"I've got a problem."

Oh no.

"Oh yeah? What bout'?" Dear lord Spot just shut up. You're not helping the situation.

"It's bou1t' Clarebell over here." Spots eyes grew wide and I know he was thinking what I wished I could have warned him about. RUN SPOT! RUN!

"O-Oh? Wh-What bout' her?" Spot eventually stutters out. So much for being fearless.

"I need youse ta' keep her in Brooklyn."

Whoa didn't see that coming. Wait? _WHAT!_


	8. Lack Of Knowledge

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OMG! It has been WAY too long. I'm want to say sorry to those of you who have been commited to this story. I've just been caught up in trying to bring my grades up in school. But it's all good now. My grades are decent. You know what that means? UPDATING! I'm already done with half of chapter 9. So here's chapter 8. I JUST finished editing it so i was determined to get it up RIGHT NOW! So, i hope you enjoy. BTW, I'm going to be putting in new charecters next chapters. So far the names are blank so when you review, leave some possible names I could use =) But anyways. READ! REVIEW (Disclaimer: i don't own Newsies at all. Only Clarebell, so far at least.)**

"What?" Spot says shakily. Jack looks to him straight in the eyes.

"You heard me." Jack repeats. " I need youse ta' keep her in Brooklyn. Why, is dat' a problem?" Spot then turns to me looking for an answer. I look at him and give him a nod that's say _'oh. He knows all right'_. I obviously got the message across because I can actually say Spot looks scared for his life.

"God Conlon! Why's it dat' you never listen ta' what I tell you." Jack then drags Spot and I away from the celebration and into the alley.

"Listen Cowboy. Those weren't me intentions wid' her okay. Things jus' got carried away. I got carried away. It's just da' moment was so-"

"ENOUGH CONLON! Dis' is where you listen ta' me." Spot then shuts his mouth and obeys Jacks order. Smart choice.

"As you obviously can tell," Jack starts off, noticing Spots sudden awareness, "I know all bout' yours and Clares lodgin' house incident. Da' only reason I didn't come n' kill ya is because Clarebell said she was a, how you say, 'equal participant'." Spot looks to me but I look away. "Although I no longer trust ya' as a person, I do trust ya' as Brooklyn leader, n' from one leader ta' another, I think ya' might be able ta' do a better job at keeping her safe."

"Safe!" I but in. "Why? Am I not safe ere' all of a sudden!"

"Clare," Cowboy directs to me for the first time during the conversation, "You saw what happened back there. If it wasn't for Brooklyn's help, all of us, but more importantly you coulda been in serious danger. Since we still fought dem' off n' actually won, who knows what Pulitzer or Weasel ave' next in store."

I now understand where he's coming from. If Spot and his boys wouldn't have showed up, who knows what would've happened. But Jacks plan to ship me to Brooklyn is still shifty to me.

"So," Jack continues now directing his attention back to Spot, "I need youse ta' keep her in Brooklyn til' dis' whole strike business is over n' taken care of. Ya' think youse can do dat' wid'out any and I mean ANY funny business?"

Spot then gets that cocky stance going again, all nervousness washed away. "I got ya Cowboy. I promise nothing'll happen ta' clarebell over here, specially from me."

"Ok den'. But get dat' cocky ass smirk off your face." Spot knows it's not the best time to be a smartass so he now looks serious and out shines the leader from within him.

"Ok den'. Clarebell, pack all da' stuff you'll need. We'll leave tonight when everything's calmed down. Be ready. Brooklyn don't wait." And with that, Spot walked back to the boys and to celebration. I now turn to Jack and starting hitting him with all I got.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Clarebell! Clarebell stop!" he shouts as he grabs my wrists.

"What the fuck was dat' Kelly!" I shout as I struggle in his grip.

"What? Oh. Dat'." He smirks, "What? Thought you'd like more special time wid' da' famous Mr. Brooklyn." I glare at with all I have.

"This is NOT funny Jack. You of all people. How could ya' go think of somethin so stupid!"

"I know. But dat's why I didn't think of it." I'm finally able to slip out of his grip. I step back and fold my arms in a confused, yet curious manner.

"Whaddaya mean ya' didn't think of it?"

"I mean I got da' idea from someone else."

"An may I ask _who_ you got dis' brilliant idea from?"

"Sure." He says. He just stands there staring.

"Well?" I say annoyed

He smirks "Well what?"

"WHO GAVE YOU THE IDEA!" I shout, so sick of his innocent stupidity.

"Oh. Dat'. Ok, so Clare, now, I know you probably won't wanna hear dis' but ya' have ta' promise not ta' be angry. You know I would never go behind your back n' even though I was mad at you dis' morning, I thought clearly bout' dis' decision so don't think I just randomly said yes n' dat'-" I yank his collar with both hands and tug him hard.

"WHO! DA' HELL! WAS IT!"

"Racetrack."

"WHAT!" I scream as I push him back so fast he stumbles.

"I said I got da' idea from racetrack." He replies as he catches his balance.

"Oh I heard what ya' said. I just can't believe you! You know dat' kid hates me widda passion right now. For petes sake Jack, I cussed him out so bad last he night he didn't come back!"

"Clarebell calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! How da' hell do you expect me ta' calm down when my current Manhattan enemy told ya' ta' ship me off to my Brooklyn enemy! I mean, am I really _that_ bad! Do ya' hate me _that_ much!"

"Clare!" Jack starts shaking me. "Ya' need ta' calm down. I mean fuck Clare, ya' need ta' breathe!" Wow. I didn't even realize I was fricken hyperventilating. "Clarebell," he continues after I get my breathing into check, "You're obviously not stable enough for dis' right now. Before ya' leave tonight, because I haven't changed my mind bout' dat'. You're still leavin'." Damn it! "But before ya leave, we'll sit down n' I'll explain exactly how it came ta' dis'." Although I'm back to my normal breathing, I'm still too shocked to comprehend, so I just nod and walk off, hopefully leaving Jack back there all depressed. I go back to the distribution center where the boys are now out in front. Not all of them are there though, so it has cleared up some.

"Heya Clarebell. Ova' here!" Mush shouts. I notice he's talking with Racetrack. Well, at least their friendship wasn't ruined just because of me. As long as I stick to my rule I made this morning about not letting Racetrack getting the better of me, this shouldn't turn out bad. He must have made the same commitment to himself because as I walk towards them he sticks his ground and doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon.

"Heya Mush. Hey Racetrack." I say towards them. When I said hi to Race I could see in his eyes that he was a little surprised. But he got over it quickly because he responded.

"Heya Clarebell. How are ya'?" he says with a menacing grin. He's so stupid. Two can and _will_ play at this game.

"Well Race, besides da' fact I almost got attacked by da' crips n' now, come ta' find out I'm getting shipped off ta' Brooklyn, I'm doin' pretty good."

"What!" Mush interrupts.

"Yeah. I'm getting' sent ta' Brooklyn til' da' strikes over. I'm basically gonna be gum on Spots shoes. Gonna be with da' kid 24/7."

"Jacks really gonna let ya' go? I mean, dat' don't sound like him." Mush responds.

"Oh I know right. Dat's why we can all thank Racetrack over here. It was all his idea ta' make me live with da' king of Brooklyn."

"WHAT! Ya know race, I thought youse two would work dis' out. But for you ta' go dis' low." He pauses. He then steps closer towards Race like he was about to do something. Racetrack obviously could feel the tension get thicker so his obvious respond was to panic. Before I knew it he swung. All the boys scrambled to help Mush because when he got hit he actually flew back a little. Just then I was being dragged off back into the alley.

"Dear lord! What's with everybody today huh? Do you guys just want me ta' have no arms? I swear I can't believe they're still in their sockets!" I know. Talk about overdramatic. But people need to realize I'm no rag doll.

"Are you trying to get me killed!" I look at Racetrack in disbelief. I can't believe he's actually talking to me. He's _actually_ talking to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Clare. Dat's da' second time Mush has tried ta' kill me cause' a you."

"Yeah well you deserved it." He just laughs. LAUGHS! "Ya know Race. You confuse me wid' your lack of knowledge."

"You callin me stupid?"

"Well I sure ain't callin' ya' sunshine! Yeah I'm callin' you stupid ya jackass. One minute we're best friends. Da' next, ya hate me guts. Now, you don't even know what ta' think."

"Yup. Dat' seems bout' right." He spats back.

"Race. If you hate me _so_ much, why are you _'protecting me'_." I accuse. He looks a little on the edge as if he doesn't even know, but then he does answer.

"Jus' cause' you act like a selfish brat don't mean I want youse in harms way." This kid makes no sense at all.

"How da' hell am I a selfish brat!" I scream. He just pulls out a cigar and lights it. I'm so sick of not being heard today. I rip the cigar right out of his mouth and throw it on the ground.

"What da' hell's your problem!"

"ME! What da' hell is _your_ problem? Ya' say ya' want me safe, yet ya' still hate me. Why da' hell are you mad at me!" He just looks away. As if he can't meet my eyes.

"It's too late now." He turns to walk away but I pull him back.

"Race-"

"Clare!" he yells. I get startled and I stumble back. "It's better off dis' way."

"You mean it's better if you n' me aren't close anymore?" I ask sounding the most pathetic I've ever heard myself.

"Exactly." He simply states right before he storms off. I really want to know what's up with him. I've never wanted to know something more in my life.

"Clare! Clare! Der' you are." I turn to see Mush making his way over. "What happened? Did he hurt ya?" he asks urgently as he inspects me.

"No Mush." I reply as I slap him off and away. "He may be a plain idiot but he ain't stupid." He looks so confused. "Never mind." I tell him as I just walk away.

Around 9:30 the party back at the lodging house was underway. You've got boys playing poker, boys playing marbles, and the older ones drinking the night away. And then, there's me. Outside. Sitting on the fire escape. All by myself. It's not that I'm sulking from this mornings _'previous events'_. Its just, I guess I'm not in the party mood tonight. I'm personally having a FUN time out here having a smoke. As I go to breath out, a bird swoops by and knocks the smoke out of my hand. _"Stupid bird"_ I quietly mumble to myself as I search for the other smoke in my pocket. I take it out and look for my lighter. I think I might have dropped it when I sat down. I turn around and my cig is lit before my eyes.

"Danks' Cowboy." He nods in response and sits down beside me. He takes it out of my mouth for a puff, then hands it back to me.

"So. Why you out here Clarebell?" I just shrug. "You wanna talk about?"

"There's nothin ta' talk bout' Jack. Now, da' real question is why are YOU out here. Last time I checked da' party's inside. Shouldn't da' strike leader 'Jack Kelly' be livin' it up as much as possible?" I say sarcastically with a smirk.

"Well I didn't want everyone ta' think ya' were some kind of loser just sittin' out here by yourself." He smirks back. Just then I remembered what he promised me earlier today.

"So Jack. Bout' Racetrack. Why'd ya' listen ta' him?"

He just shrugged. "He has good intentions dat's all."

"Yeah." I laugh. "He told me bout' those so called good intentions."

"Youse two talked?" he says looking all surprised. I nod. "Well did it end well?"

"Kelly, if it ended well would I really be out here on the fire escape by myself." He stayed quite after I said that so I continue. "He told me, although he…dislikes me… he still wants me safe. What does dat' even mean?"

He just continues to stare off into the streets. Seeing the silence is passing rather long, I speak up again. "Jack. You said he had good intentions so you obviously know what's goin' on inside dat' kids head. So what's up with him?" Silence. "Jack?" More of that silence. "Jack please look at me." I finally say. He then takes a deep breath and looks in my eyes.

"Clare. Believe me when I say dat' I understand where he's coming from. It's not anything bad, not bad at all. It's just, now? Now's not da' right time."

"Not da' right time? What are ya' talkin' about? Back in da' alley earlier ya' said you'd tell me tonight."

"I know I told you I'd tell ya'. But wid' ya' leaving for Brooklyn n' dis' whole strike goin' on, nows da' wrong time for ya' ta' try ta' comprehend da' information. So for now, just don't worry bout' it n' let it go. Okay?"

I look at him with disgust. "Thanks Cowboy. I'm so glad I can always count on ya' for help." Now, before he could comprehend, I got up quickly and headed inside. I go straight for my room passing everyone. I open the door and grab my suitcase of all the stuff I'll be living off of until I come back to Manhattan for good. I then turn on my heel and back to where the boys are playing poker. I go and take the empty seat next to Spot.

"So ya' ready?" he asks, keeping his eyes on his hand of cards the whole time. I just want to yell at him _'I don't even wanna go so you really think I'm ready ya asshole!',_ but since I'm gonna be living with the kid for a while, I might want to keep my sarcastic abilities to a minimum. Might as well try it out now.

"I'm ready when you're ready Spot." I nicely reply. I know I caught him off guard because he looked up from his cards and gave me the most puzzled look. I just smiled and told him I'd be waiting on the front steps. As I got up from my chair I looked around and noticed that none of the Brooklyn boys were here. That means I'll be walking with Spot and Spot _only_ back to Brooklyn. Wow. Lucky me. When I reach the steps I sit down and give myself a miniature pep talk.

"Don't worry Clare. Jack will have this strike over with in no time. I wont even be gone that long. I'll be back before I know it. And I don't actually have to LIKE Conlon. I just have to get along with him-"

"Get along wid' who?" I turn around.

"No one Conlon. Ya' ready?"

He smirks. Stupid smirk! "Would I be out here if I wasn't ready? Now come on before it gets too dark."

I go to grab my bag but he beats me to it. My natural response is to get all defensive.

"What's the big idea Spot! You need to inspect my stuff now! I mean jeez Conlon-"

"Shut up." I shut my mouth. "I was just gonna carry it for ya'." He explains. Ok so now I feel really bad…again.

"I…I'm…I just." I try stuttering out, but he covers my mouth so I stop.

"No worries." He tells me. "You have your reasons." I nod shyly as he removes his hand from my mouth and we both start walking.

Having nothing to say (or maybe nothing nice to say) the walk to the bridge was very quite. I don't know about him but my head was full of thoughts about how long I was actually gonna be staying with them. Probably noticing the worried look on my face, Spot pulls me out of my 'nightmare'.

"So. I wonder how long you'll be sayin' wid' us." Wow. He pulls me out of my thoughts just so he can say them out loud. But he didn't know I was thinking them so I have no reason at all to snap.

"Yeah. Me too." I reply still looking at the ground.

"Hey." I look up to him and see we're at the beginning of the bridge. "Before we cross Clarebell I want ya' ta' know. No. I _need_ ya' ta' know, I am truly _TRULY_ sorry. I understand if ya' can't forgive me for me past actions, but just know dat' I'm really sorry. Please Clare."

I'm a little shocked. I've never seen Spot this vulnerable. I know I make the outside world think I hate Spot so much, but since our little talk in Brooklyn, I've realized how much I've missed him on the inside. Sure, my life since I've left him has been great, but I'm now realizing that deep down, I've been miserable. Like I've mentioned before, from the first time I met Spot that day when I was fourteen, we were inseparable. We would go to the docks together, he'd take me to Tibby's, and sometimes, he would come to Manhattan or I'd go to Brooklyn just so we could sell together. He wasn't only my boyfriend. He was my best friend. But when we split up, that's when I took my mind off of him. And Racetrack and I started to bond more and more. I would always think about if I made a mistake to leave Spot or not, but the guys would always tell me how he was just a bad person. I was the only one who knew that wasn't true. With me, he was the best friend you could ask for. He was caring, protective, and just exciting to be around. Sure, that's not how he acts with everyone else. To them he's this mean dictating bully, so it felt good to be the only one who knew the _real_ him. So to see him standing before me, practically begging for my forgiveness, I feel like he's my best friend I knew once before.

"Ya know Spot." I start off. But then I stop. I just can't figure out what to say next.

"Yeah?" he says seeing I'm going nowhere with my last statement.

"It's just. I don't know. I understand you're sorry. Shit, you'd have ta' be blind ta' NOT see how sorry you are. And I'm glad you understand how I can't forgive you. But the thing is, I want to forgive you." His eyes light up. I was even a little surprised I actually told him what I felt. "I can honestly tell ya' dat' it wasn't just you dat' lost your goil. I lost my best friend."

He brought his hand up and brushed away the tear that fell down my cheek. My automatic response to my new found emotion was hugging him tightly. He gladly hugged me back.

"I'm really sorry Clarebell. I'm so sorry." He said in my ear, barely above a whisper. I smile a little bit, feeling the shiver go down my spine.

"I know Spot. I know. I wanna forgive you. I really do. So, dat's why I'm gonna use da' time I have in Brooklyn ta' get ta' know ya' again. Dat' ok?" I pull back to see his expression. It was a serious look, but only I could see the happiness and joy in his eyes.

"Dat's more den' okay. I promise Clare, I won't let ya' down." I nod and am about to turn around but he grabs my attention one last time. "Soooo..." He drags out playfully, "Ya' missed me huh?" I roll my eyes again and laugh.

"Come on Conlon." I elbow his side and we continue our walk down the bridge to my new temporary home, known as Brooklyn.


	9. He's Created Baby Conlons!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK its been way way WAY too long. I apologize. Im gonna be honest, I've had this chapter hand-written for about two months now, I've just been to lazy to type it with all the grammer and how they speak. But, I finally told myself "DO IT!" =) So here it is, chapter 9. It was going to be longer with a whole other part but once I started writing that part, the more I got into it, the more I realized that I had no idea where I was going with it. But anyways, I hope your enjoy this chapter and chapter 10 will NOT take as long to put up since it's summer and I can always be with my computer whenever ideas pop in my head. And I just want to give a heads up that there new york newsies speech/accent may be toned down a little because I realized it gets hard for me to re-read it and actually understand what they're trying to say. But you can always pretend in your heads =) So anyhow, ENJOY! ****READ&REVIEW!**** *please* (I apologize for no Racetrack this chapter. But he IS mentioned =) he really didn't fit in though, this chapters more Spot and Brooklyn based.)(One more thing, I don't own Newsies, only the stuff you don't recognize.)**

After about seven minutes, we finally step off of the bridge onto Brooklyn territory. Though on the bridge I was civil with Spot, I now keep a little distance because the last thing I wanna do right now is to give his boys the wrong idea. We walk past the docks and since it's so late, none of the boys are there. That means everyone should be back at the lodging house. I can honestly say I'm a little nervous. I should be though, right? They should take Spots side. That day when he cheated, they sure didn't come after _me_ or tell _me_ exactly what went down. They were scared of what Mr. Brooklyn would do. Just like that day when we first talked. When his one newsie jumped out of the water, the first thing he did was get in my face about Spot. But Spot's not mad now. Maybe I'm just thinking into it too much. Either way, I need to prepare myself.

"So you'll be stayin in me room with me." He tells me. I'm about to object, since I highly doubt that will make the situation better, but he interrupts me. "I'm sorry. Would ya rather sleep wid all da other guys in da main bunkroom?" He smirks, knowing that the second option is not okay and not right at all.

"Fine. Your room it is." I simply state back.

We're still walking the streets to the lodging house and I'm noticing now that I'm really missing Manhattan already. There, you can see friendly people and buildings you would love to live in. but not here in Brooklyn. Buildings with broken windows. Men and women trying to whore around. Sure, I've stayed here before, but back then I was where Spot told me to be. He told me where was safe to go and where I wasn't allowed to be. I understood that since Brooklyn was and still is a tough town. But now it's different. I'm not just a guest in Brooklyn. Until the strike is over I'm a resident. On my own. I mean obviously I refuse to let Spot keep me trapped in the lodging house twenty-four seven, so I'm going to need to know my way around. Who knows what kind of trouble lurks on these streets.

"Hey," Spot interrupts my thoughts, "You gonna be alright. Nothin an no one's goin to hurt ya. I'm gonna make sure you're always protected."

"No way Conlon. I need ta learn on my own. I mean who knows how long dis strike will be. I need ta learn da hang of things here. You don't-"

"I _do_ need ta protect ya." He then stops in front of me and looks me dead in the eye, "I've already screwed up with Jack. With the crips ya know? I'm not about ta do it again. Brooklyn don't mess up. So if I have ta connect ya ta me hip so I know where ya are at all times, so be it. Now come on, it's really late now. Who knows what they're doin back at da lodgin without me supervision." And with that remark, I follow his fast pace to my new home. Eventually, after a long silence, we arrive to our destination. We get to the steps and he stops me.

"Wait right here. Let me make sure they're all decent." He's about to go inside but I pull him back to face me.

"I don't think so Conlon. It's dark out an who knows what kind a wack-jobs you Brooklyn people have. Besides, your Brooklyn boys ain't got nothin I haven't seen from my Manhattan boys." His upper lip turn into a quiver, a snarl maybe, from me insulting Brooklyn, and due to my last comment, which was a lie. My Manhattan boys have always been respectful to me to not show anything that I shouldn't see. I just told Spot that so I could go inside.

"Fine." He says after he recovers. "Just don't get any ideas bout' dem. Got it?"

I just push past him and jokingly say "Of course. Cause ya want me all ta yourself right?" I laugh and leave him at the steps with his dropped jaw all dumbfounded. I step inside and it feels like the whole world just stopped. All the boys stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. Not curious looks or glares, just empty stares. There's way to many faces for me to take in. Luckily Spot finally came threw the door to stand by my side.

"Boys, I need all of your attentions. Clarebell 'ere is going to be stayin with us for a while. A favor for Jacky boy 'til 'da strike's all over. Now I want ya'll ta treat her with respect. If I hear otherwise not only will you be outta Brooklyn, but I'll make sure all da other boroughs know you're not welcome in New York all together. So I suggest if a can't be respectful towards her, 'den don't even go near her. Hear me?"

One of the smaller boys raises his hand. I would have laughed if it wasn't for Spot not caring who you were, he would soak you in a second if you disrespected him in front of his boys. Spot nods for him to go ahead

"Where's she gonna stay?" The kid asks shyly.

"With me in me room. You boys ain't gonna have 'ta worry bout 'dat." He then averts his eyes to an older kid in the back who looks familiar but I just cant put my finger on it. "Brass. Front an center." The kid named brass rushes up in front of us.

"Yeah Spot?" Hey says with confidence. Maybe arrogance?

"I'm gonna need ya 'ta make sure 'dat whenever I ain't with her, which I promise, wont be often, 'dat you make sure you know where she is an be with her. Do I make meself clear?"

"Yeah Spot. I'll make sure she's safe."

Spot nods in appreciation. He then turns to me seeing my puzzled look "Oh Clare, you gotta remember me second in command Brass?" Oh, now I remember. Brass is actually one of the toughest newsies I've ever met. Unlike Spot, he actually has the physical appearance of toughness to him. But what's Spot trying to say, I need the toughest one to keep me out of trouble? I just might take it as a compliment. Nope, too soon.

I conjure up a fake smile to Brass and I whisper into Spots ear "I don't need no babysitter."

Instead of Spot speaking back, he gives me that hard glare that tell me 'ya do to so shut up.' Holding back my smart-ass remark I just let out an angry sigh and put my left hand on my hip. He just smirks knowing he won for the ump-teenth time today.

"Ok." He says, "Now dat you all know da rules 'bout our new guest, ya better follow them. Now disperse." They all then go back to what they were doing before we walked in.

Spot then takes my bag and I follow him up the stairs. We pass the boys bunkroom, which is nothing like Manhattan. Back there, it's only a little messy but Kloppman makes us clean it up. Here it's just straight up gross. Clothes on the ground, bottles on the floor, sheets sprawled everywhere. It's so disgusting. There caretaker Carter must not care about them at all anymore.

"Bet you're happy you're staying in me room now." Spot says as a statement.

"Carter lets youse keep it like 'dis?"

He just shrugs. "Its better 'den havin him on our asses all 'da time."

"I guess." We continue walking down the hallway to Spots room. I some what remember what it looks like inside. Hopefully it's somewhat decent. He goes for the doorknob, which is always locked before he ever leaves, unlocks it and swings it open. He lets me step up in front and go in first and I'm happy at what I see. It's exactly the same. Nothings been changed. His bed is across the wall by his fire escape. Right when you step in, to the right is his little dresser full of the little amount of clothes he has. And one special thing that puts Spots room aside from all the others is his desk. A desk and chair stocked with a civil amount of pens and paper. Back when we first met I taught him how to read and write properly. His exact words being 'I'm leader. Its best if I'm above everyone else'. It wasn't hard teaching him luckily though since he catches onto things so well. When he finally learned perfectly, he told me he had been saving all the time for a desk. He really needed it so he could plan out things regarding Brooklyn matter or borough wars, but he tells everyone else it's to show off his intelligence.

I go straight to the bed and sit down. He turns to step in and sets my suitcase on the floor besides me.

"What are ya doin?" he asks. I don't know what he's talking about so I look at him all confused. Now he's the one who rolls his eyes. "Ya obviously forgot how Brooklyn works doll. Our parties go all night long so 'dat means its still goin on downstairs right now." He turns to walk out but I speak up before he can.

"Um Spot, where am I supposes to sleep?"

"Right where you are." He simply states.

"But this is _your_ bed."

"Yeah and? 'Dis is where ya always sleep-" he pauses as the realization hits him. "But 'dat's when we were together huh?" I slowly nod as his embarrassment kicks in. He must actually feel humiliated because he's looking anywhere but me. "I'll pull in another mattress. You take me bed an I'll sleep on da floor. Now come on, don't want da boys thinkinthings."

Before I could throw my two cents in he quickly runs out. I really don't feel like ticking him off any further so I just do what he says and make my way down the stairs. I get to the bottom of the steps and I go from nervous to just plain frightened. I stare at the poker table and they start arguing over cheating. I then look to see boys no older then six I believe drinking. We would never let kids that young do that in Manhattan. Then I see Spot going toward the poker table. Instead of trying to break up the fight that has now shifted towards the kitchen, he just tells the ones left at the table to deal him in. Things sure have changed a lot since the last time I've stayed here.

"Hey." I turn to see the small kid who asked where I was going to stay earlier. I smile.

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" I've always had a soft spot for littles.

"Who ya calling sweetie? I'm Gofer. Call me sweetie again an I'm gonna be your worst nightmare."

Is this kid serious? "Oh how charmin. If you're so 'scary' how come you were practically stutterin when I first got here huh? Or was it 'cause your scared of Spot?" I may have a soft spot for young ones, but that sure don't mean I'm going to take their crap.

"I ain't scared of him! An I sure ain't scared of soakin ya for sayin somethin like 'dat goily." Dear lord, he's created baby Conlons. Kids this young should not be threatening to soak anyone, especially a girl in that matter. Good thing I'm about to turn this thing around.

"You wanna soak me? Go ahead, see if I care. But lets see how far you'll get because it sure wont be _me_ you'll have 'ta deal with. What do ya think Spot would do if he saw ya soakin 'the goil of his dreams'? No, scratch 'dat, what would he say if he saw ya completely disobeyin his rules 'bout not harmin 'da guest huh? I mean you're lucky I've let 'ya get this far _sweetie. _So either try ta soak me an deal with Spot, or leave me be an I wont tell nobody 'bout your worst nightmare named Spot Conlon.

Just what I wanted. His jaw dropped, just like it does with all the others. And right on queue, his jaw goes back up into a smile of respect. And that is how you do.

"You a tough goil you know 'dat? Now I see why he's always talkin bout ya. Oh crap, no-don't-don't tell him I told ya 'dat!"

Now I'm the one smiling. "You are scared of him huh?" He nods. "Gofer, there's nothin about him ya need ta be scared of."

"Yuh-huh!" He interrupts. "Have ya seen how he soaks people? Dat cane is like 'da ultimate weapon! Man he's a good fighter. But he don't even have ta fight ya ta make ya scared. I mean, he's da king of Brooklyn for cryin out loud!"

"Gofer, if he was a real king he definitely would _not_ be a newsie."

"I don't care." He says. "All I know is when he's done 'bein king, I want in."

I shake my head for not getting to that brain of his. I'm about to walk away but first I kneel down to his level and look him in the eye. "Do me favor bud? Don't be like Spot, least not 'da one you're used ta seeing."

Poor kid looks so confused. "There's two sides of Spot?" he asks in disbelief.

I slowly nod. "Yep, but don't tell him I told ya dat. Ya know, wouldn't want ta make him mad right. Or boost his ego for 'dat matter." He nods. "And before ya ask, 'da other Spots a pretty cool person." I ruffle his hair and make my way to the door.

Spot doesn't want me upstairs so I guess I'm going to just have to do my smoke ritual with the others in the front. I make my way out the door and I'm very happy to see that everyone's smoking inside like its nothing so I have the whole front to myself. Obviously these boys don't care if their house burns down. Oh well, their loss.

I pull out my lighter and go to light my smoke but someone grabs my waist. Luckily being with Spot for that long made me develop cat reflexes. I pull out of the grasp and turns towards them, put them in a headlock, and put my open flame from the lighter right in there face.

"Hey man! What's your problem huh! Who 'da hell are 'ya 'ta go sneakin up on a goil like 'dat? I should burn your stupid ass face off right now!"

"Hey! Hey! Clare! Let me go! Its me, Roller! Clarebell lay off!" I ease up on my grip and think for a moment. A moment too long because now, it's me who's being taken down. We fall to the ground and I'm now being pinned. I look up to see the truth.

"Roller!" I scream as I pull him into a hug so tight he starts gasping for air. "Whoops." I tell him. "Sorry."

He stands up and brushes himself off. He then sticks out both hands, which of course, I gladly accept, pulls me up.

When I used to be in Brooklyn, whenever Spot had to take care of Brooklyn matters, he always sent me off with Roller so he could keep track of me. I remember the first time he sent me to Roller. He refused to talk to me unless it was some order from Spot. So the next time I was sent with him, I stopped in front of him and I asked what his problem was. All he did was glare at me. Seeing as I wasn't moving anytime soon without some kind of answer, he rolled his eyes and spoke up. "Sorry I don't give a shit 'bout Spot Conlons flavor of 'da week." I barely processed any of it before I kneed him so fast he lost his Brooklyn reflex for a second. The last thing I said to him was I was not and never was going to be Conlons whore, before I ran all the way to Manhattan. Oddly enough, I wasn't followed by any Brooklyn bird. I went back to the lodging house and lied my ass off on what really happened in Brooklyn. Later that night I was taking a little walk when I noticed Roller was walking towards me and had been soaked pretty bad. He came up to me and told me Spot found out what happened from a birdie so he beat Roller pretty bad. Figuring I wouldn't come back, Spot sent Roller to come apologize for his life. He said he was sorry and I accepted for Spots sake. Then he told me something I will never forget because I knew he was being so honest and so sincere. He said, "Clarebell, from 'da way you handled yourself back there, I can tell you're different. Any other goil would've just scoffed an walked away cause 'dey knew it was true. Or 'dey just wouldn't be ballsy enough 'ta confront me. You're not another one of his playthings. He means somethin to you. And don't tell him I'm gettin in his personal life but believe me when I when I say you mean lot more 'ta him 'den he even realizes." I think it was that point there where I realized that no matter what, Spot would always be in my life, because I was different. Even if he DID eventually cheat on me with some prostitution whore. I mean he sure did sneak back into my life, the bastard. It was also at that point where me and Roller became the best of friends. I liked him because no matter how much of a front he had to put on in front of Spot, I knew for a fact that he could definitely hold his own against Brooklyn's 'king'. I guess you could say that when I was in Brooklyn, me and Roller were a tag team.

"Oh me god." He said as he brought my attention back to the present. "Where ya been kid? An out of all 'da boroughs in New York how 'da hell did 'ya get put here?"

"I've been around." I said as his eyebrows rose in astonishment. Immediately after his gesture I smacked his arm so hard. "Not like 'dat ya ass." I said laughing. "I've been in Manhattan 'da entire time 'ya know. Never left there. Outta everyone I thought least _you_ would have 'da balls 'ta come visit me." He suddenly averts his eyes to the ground as if he were guilty. He sighs heavily and looks at me with his chocolate brown eyes. He pulls his hat off uncovering his dirty brown hair that reaches the back of his neck. Yep, totally guilty.

"Listen, Clarebell. Believe me when I say, it wasn't personal or nothin. Ya know ya were 'da closest thing I ever had to a sister. It's just, after you left, Spot. He cracked down on us pretty hard. Always in a pissy mood ya know? I mean, he never told me I couldn't go an see ya, it's just 'dat, he never said I could either. Ya know how he is." Sadly I do know how he is.

"Yeah. I guess I could'a made some sort of effort 'ta come see you too. It's just, when I left, I guess I wanted 'ta abandon Brooklyn all together. I thought Spot would do something like 'dat though."

"Well it don't matter. All 'dat matters is you're here now. Which brings us back 'ta my second question. You're here how?"

Though I don't like people in my business, I've always trusted Roller. Plus I just need to tell somebody everything that's really going on. I tell Roller all about Racetrack, then my meeting with Spot and what happened, then Jacks reaction, then how Jack eventually sent me here because of Racetracks random suggestion.

"Well. Umm. Wow?" He said looking overwhelmed.

"You're tellin me. But, don't worry. It's all okay." He raises his eyebrows as if telling me 'liar'. He could always see right thru me. "Ok none of it's okay, but its nothin I can't handle." His eyes browns rise higher and he crosses his arms. "Fine I don't know if I can handle it! Happy!" I scream.

He smiles. "Ecstatic actually." He then pulls me into a comfortable embrace.

"What happened! I hear yellin!"

We pulled part to see Spot at the doorstep. At first he looked anxious and worried. But now he looks from me, to Roller, and back to me. Is that jealousy I see? I think it just might be. I can definitely play with this. Without getting Roller hurt of course.

"Oh Spot, you shoulda _seen_ it! 'Dis maniac dog, with a little twitch if 'ya ask me, came runnin out from 'dat ally over there an was practically 'bout 'ta tear me 'ta shreds. Then, out of nowhere, Roller came an swooped me in his arms before he basically kicked the mutt outta sight. I mean _**WHAT**_ a knight in shinin armor. If anythin, 'ya really need 'ta learn some tips from him Spot on how to be a real protector. Don't 'ya think Roller?"

Roller knows I've always loved pushing Spots buttons. "Oh definitely Clarebell. It could help 'ya so much in life Spot." Yep, the tag team's still got it. I mean if only you could see Spots face right now. He's red as a tomato and his lips are in a snarl. Over our time together I've learned when you go to far with Spot because his hand goes to his cane and his knuckles turn white by holding it tightly. And look, there it is, right on cue.

"Calm down Conlon." I smirk as I calmly walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just kiddin around. Can't believe you always fall for 'dat crap." His eyes now leave the icy gray state and go back to the shade of calm blue as he eases up on his grip on his cane. I laugh out loud on how dramatic he always is. "Come on roller." I call over my shoulder, "Lets go teach 'da other guys at the poker table a lesson an win us a jackpot." He comes up to me but is stopped by the infamous cane blocking his way.

"Hold up Roller. I gotta talk 'ta 'ya real quick."

Roller scuffs. "Spot, seriously? We was kiddin. Nothin really-"

"I don't care 'bout what you two just did, I'm bein serious. 'Sides, when I say I gotta talk'ta 'ya, 'ya do as I say got it!" Spot then walks off to the docks and I look to Roller. He just shrugs and tells me 'business' before he goes to catch up with Spot. This doesn't feel right. Something smells fishy and it's not coming from the river.

**So, there's chapter 9. Hope it lived up to your waiting expectations. And I PROMISE Racetrack will be in the next chapter. Please review and help me out with my story by letting me know what team you're on, #TeamSpot or #TeamRacetrack =) See youse soon!**


End file.
